


Jessica and the 102 Dalmatians

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday time is in session for college students and Jessica is going home to visit her family, but Darla has news from Amber about new puppies being born into the Dalmatian plantation of Patch's brother and sister. Jessica is overjoyed by the puppies' birth and decides to take in one puppy that seems to be the oddball of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP, only OC's don't belong to Disney and such, Read & Review...

It was almost vacation time at Jessica's college. She was eagerly waiting for her professor to finish his lecture for the day so she could pack up her things, get to her dorm room and catch the bus to go visit her family. She didn't want to be the student to point out it was time to go, but she couldn't help but fidget in her seat.

"Well, that's all for today," Professor Oldman smiled to his class, mostly to the girls like always. "I'll see you all after your little holiday."

"Finally..." Jessica said to herself as she got herself ready to get home. She was finally going to go and see her family after all the studying she did in her classes, she just couldn't wait to get to her family.

"Hey, Jessica." Christopher greeted.

"Oh, hey, Chris," Jessica smirked to him as she went off. "Ready to get myself home... Feels like I haven't seen them in ages."

"Well, moving to college will do that to ya." Christopher chuckled, blushing a little around her.

"Yeah..."

"Jessica,... There's something I'd like to ask you... Umm... If you... It's okay if you don't want to... But..." Christopher took out a tiny black box, they were all adults here, it was clear what he wanted to ask her. "Would you... Umm..."

"Sorry, Christopher, I gotta get ready now or I'll miss my bus home." Jessica said to him as she got to the girls' dormitory.

'Dang it, I'm not going to give up on asking her that important question.' Christopher thought as he looked at the tiny black box and opened it to show an engagement ring.

Jessica had been thinking lately as she was ready to leave. Her older friend Laurel already had kids who were growing up fast. Little Molly was going to be in puberty soon and Andy was on his way to high school. Unfortunately, the father of the children abandoned the family quick, but at least he left a cowboy doll behind to them, it made Jessica think of her mother's stories of being on land when she had a cowgirl Jessie doll. She was waiting for the bus now to take to drop her off into town and meet her family. It didn't take her to wait long as the bus pulled up.

"Jessica!" Christopher ran to the girl.

"Sorry, Chris, my bus is here, have a good vacation, okay?" Jessica smiled to him as she boarded the bus and was now leaving the college campus.

Christopher then entered the bus with her. Jessica didn't want to be rude to him, but she was just so anxious to get back home since she's been gone for three months now.

"I'm going to London for my vacation." Christopher said.

"That sounds interesting," Jessica smiled. "I think Darla said her friend Amber about something and meeting her great-aunt and great-uncle there..."

"She has a great-aunt and great-uncle?" Christopher asked curiously.

"Apparently, they even have Dalmatians of their own, the puppies call them Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer," Jessica shrugged with a smile. "They're the 'Vandercreams'."

"Cool." Christopher said.

"At least that's what I hear..." Jessica said as she yawned a little.

"There's something I wanna ask you..." Christopher took out his box.

"Mm-hmm...?" Jessica's eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Jessica Fudo, will you--" Christopher popped his ring out, but saw Jessica had fallen asleep and he sighed. "I'll wait for her to wake up..." he then sighed.

An old woman sitting not too far next to them chuckled. "In love, eh, young man?"

"Yes ma'am and I have a very important question to ask her." Christopher said.

The woman chuckled with a smile. "Young love... It's always so sweet... I bet you two would make such lovely children..."

"Oh, I hope so," Christopher said as he looked at the tiny black ring box. "I just hope that when I do ask her, we won't be interrupted."

"Be strong, young man, it's good for you," the woman smiled. "I wish you the best of luck for many years to come for you all."

"Thank you, ma'am, I might need all the luck I can get." Christopher said, while smiling at Jessica as she was sleeping.

The woman chuckled as she went back to her own business. 

Jessica woke up a while later, luckily she was able to stop the bus once her stop came up. Both her and Christopher left the bus and got to her family.

Jessica made sure she had everything, she then smiled as she saw her mother. "Mom!"

"Oh, hello, Jessica..." Emily sniffled as she hugged her eldest child.

"Jessica, we're so glad you could make it." Patrick said, joining in the hug.

"It's great to see everyone again," Jessica smiled. "Where's Atticus and Darla?"

"At home, Darla wanted to meet you there and give you something." Emily explained with a smile.

"Aw! That was sweet of her." Jessica said.

"You know she loves you." Patrick chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Jessica said with a smile.

Patrick and Emily took Jessica to the car. Jessica looked over her shoulder as she saw a woman come to the bus station and a man with a little girl came over.

"Mommy!" the little girl ran to her mother, hugging her.

"I missed you too, baby..." the woman said with a sniffle as she hugged her child.

Jessica smiled at that, but she sadly sighed, joining her family. Christopher knew exactly how she felt and was going to propose to her sometime during this vacation.

Darla, now ten-years-old rushed to her adoptive older sister, hugging her instantly. "Jessica, you're home!"

"Hey, Darla, I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Jessica chuckled, gently stroking her now uncurled blonde hair as it was now down and short.

Maisy was close to a full grown cat, but still in the kitten stage as she walked over with a smile. She was now wearing a sky blue collar with red gems around it. She also appeared to be pregnant. Atticus and Patch entered the room as well. Patch was looking like he was in his teenage dog years.

"Jessica, you're finally home from college." Atticus said, he sure had missed his older sister while she was at college.

Patch yawned a little, but smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, guys," Jessica smiled, it felt better to actually have the reunion come than imagine how happy everyone would be to see her after being gone for three months. "Yeah, we got a couple of weeks until I have to go back."

"Wait til you see our room," Darla smiled, she had the room to herself since Jessica moved out, but decided to call it 'our room' since the older girl was home now. "Maisy helped."

"It's true, I did..." the female feline nodded, seeming to have a very sophisticated accent.

"Yeah, unlike most cats that have sophisticated voices, she didn't lay around doing anything." Patch said.

"I had to get some rest lately though," Maisy said as she lay back gently. "Did you hear?"

Jessica smiled. "Darla said you were gonna have kittens sometime soon."

"Oh, yes, I am," Maisy smiled. "I heard about my sister having her own kittens with her mate..."

"You remember your sister?" Patch asked.

"A little, I just remember that she was named Duchess and an opera singer adopted her, they live in France now." Maisy explained with a sad smile, she loved her life here, but she found herself missing her brothers and sisters which Patch could understand.

"Well maybe we could visit her sometime." Patch suggested, knowing that would make Maisy happy.

"Perhaps..." Maisy smiled. "Meeting my niece and nephews... Marie, Toulouse, and Berlious." 

"It's okay..." Patch soothed her.

"Sounds like our family's getting bigger," Jessica giggled. "Who knows when Darla will marry the boy of her dreams and have babies of her own?"

"Eww!" Darla looked disgusted due to her age, folded her arms. "Boys are gross! Besides, every boy in my class is a total jerk or a total idiot!"

"It's true." Maisy said.

"I'm never getting married." Darla huffed.

"Come on, we made your favorite dinner, you must be starving." Emily smiled to her older daughter.

Jessica laughed a little. "I only had a waffle for breakfast and ham sandwich for lunch, they're not serving dinner tonight because everyone's leaving."

"Then you must be hungry." Patch said.

"Very." Jessica laughed a little.

The family sat down to Jessica's favorite dinner. Rib-eyed steak with creamy and buttery baked potatoes with gooey cheese to go with it, bacon bits for some of them, also the infamous broccoli casserole with Ritz crackers involved, and there was homemade banana cream pie waiting for dessert. The family joined in prayer together, then got ready to eat. Halfway through the meal, Darla had a phone call and she went to answer it. 

"Fudo residence, Darlene Anna Fudo speaking..." Darla smiled as she answered and strung her fingers around the cord.

"Darla, it's time, the puppies are being born." A female voice said.

"Really!?" Darla asked in excitement. "Is it Pongo and Perdy!?"

"Actually, it's Domino and Dottie, the vet says they're gonna have three!" the female voice cheered.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Darla gushed over the phone. She then looked over to Jessica, remembering how much her adoptive sister wanted a puppy. "Uhh... Is it possible if Jessica could have... Maybe one? Just a teensy weensy one?"

"Yes, I'm sure she can have one of the puppies, but you and Jessica better get over to my place fast!" The female said.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Darla said, then had another question. "Oh, one more thing... We still on for meeting your great aunt and uncle back in London?"

"Yes, yes, just hurry up! She's going to give birth any second!" The female voice said in a hurrying tone.

"Okay, bye!" Darla hung up the phone and raced into the kitchen, panting.

"Darla, no running in the house!" Emily scolded slightly.

"Sorry," Darla panted. "Amber... Dalmatians... Puppies.... Being born... Litter of three..."

"*gasps* Mom, I'm sorry, but me and Darla have to go now." Jessica said, joining her younger sister.

"But you just got here." Emily frowned.

"We made a promise," Darla said as she put on her pink jacket, zipping it up since it was a little cold outside this time of year. "Amber said she'd call me when there were new puppies and to have Jessica come over. We'll be right back!"

"Promise?" Emily pouted.

"We promise." the girls said before they went out the door.

"Wow, I'm an uncle!" Patch felt like a grown dog now.

"Do you mind if me and Patch come along?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Darla smiled.

Jessica smiled, she let Atticus and Patch join them. "Okay, hurry, hurry!"

"I hope we make it in time!" Darla bit her fist.

All four of them then ran out of the house to try and make it in time for the puppies to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

"Push, Dottie, push!" Amber's voice was heard, making them all follow. She wore her hair the same as always, but now she had a teal blue tank top with a violet heart on it with purple capri pants and white flats. 

"Amber, are you sure you can do this?" Darla asked nervously.

"It's Dad's time with me, we'll be fine, Mom had a convention to go to anyway." Amber said as she tried to help the pregnant Dalmatian that was staying over with her and her family despite Amber's mother's allergies.

"Come on, Dottie, push!" Patch said.

The extremely spotted Dalmatian tried to push and breathe out the last puppy. Finally, the puppy was born.

"And this one's a girl," Amber smiled as she held the newborn Dalmatian puppy who didn't seem to have any spots, but she didn't notice, she was happy and held the puppy before lying her with her brother and sister. "Hmm... I wonder what I'll name that one." 

"Hey, she doesn't have any spots!" Darla pointed out.

It was then everybody could see and notice that this puppy had no spots like a normal Dalmatian.

"Yeah, kind of odd." Atticus said.

"Very oddball to me." Darla nodded in agreement.

Patch still loved his spotless niece regardless of the situation she was in. 

"I'm running out of names," Amber giggled. "I guess I could call her Oddball." she shrugged.

"That name suits her very well," Atticus said. "Especially her behavior."

"You are Oddball," Amber told the spotless Dalmatian with a smile. "Daughter of Domino and Dottie, and granddaughter of Pongo and Perdita, and niece of.. Uhh... A bunch more."

"Like me!" Patch piped up, laughing a little. 

"Right." Amber smiled to him.

"Hey Oddball, I'm your Uncle Patch." Patch said softly to his baby niece.

Amber went to talk with Darla and Jessica about adopting and she told them they would have to wait a little while since the puppies were now just born and needed milk from their mother and important things like that before the puppies could be adopted. Oddball could barely see now, but her eyes slowly focused on him and she reached her paw up to touch his muzzle. Patch was smiling at her, very happy that he could meet and become close to his baby niece. The other puppies did like Patch, but they weren't as active yet as Oddball.

"They're gonna come with us to meet my great-aunt and uncle," Amber told her friends with a smile. "Also Perdita's sister Coco and her husband Beamer will be there."

"The Vandercreams." Darla concluded.

"Yeah," Amber smiled. "They have a good life for a couple of dogs... I mean, they get to sit at the table for food and have TVs an their own rooms."

"Cool," Patch said. "They must love it there."

"I hope so," Amber shrugged. "Money can't buy happiness."

Darla nodded, she knew and understood how exactly that meant and felt.

"Well, I can't wait t meet them." Atticus said.

Amber looked to him. "Oh, you wanted to come too?"

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Me too, so then, I can keep an eye on the pups, especially Oddball." Patch said.

"Well okay." Amber smiled.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Darla asked nervously.

"I guess you were just too excited to meet Dottie and Domino's puppies." Amber chuckled to her friend.

'I hope that Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer aren't total snobs.' Patch thought.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a couple of days then." Amber said as she made names for the other puppies, calling them Dipstick and Little Dipper.

"Sounds great, thanks for letting us come here." Darla smiled.

"Of course, hope you found one you like, Jessica." Amber smiled.

"Oh, I have..." Jessica said as she had her eye on Oddball.

"And I know which one she likes." Atticus said, knowing what his older sister was thinking.

"You remind me of me," Jessica said to Oddball before they left. "I was always the different one in school... I didn't think I was good at anything, until I was told of my natural gift of swimming." 

Oddball couldn't respond yet but she seemed to be attached to Jessica already so far.

"Looks like she already likes you, Jessica." Patch said.

Jessica smiled. "I was hoping for that..." she gently tickled Oddball's tummy.

Oddball had a very small smile before Dottie lay down so her children could have some milk.

"Looks like it's time for the puppies to get some milk." Patch said, seeing his sister laying down ready to feed her children.

Indeed, Patch," Dottie nodded to her brother. "Come along, little ones."

The puppies came, doing as they were born to do. 

"Patch, I'm so sorry for ignoring you like the others when we were puppies." Dottie said to her brother.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, right?" Domino smiled calmly. 

"It's okay, I'm a lot happier where I am now." Patch smiled to them, showing all was forgiven.

"We can tell that you're a lot happier than you were back home." Domino said.

"Absolutely, how's the farm been with Mom and Dad?" Patch asked them.

"We're all doing fine and had a lot of crazy adventures," Dottie chuckled. "Lucky's in a pickle though... He, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot got to go to this old timey village and it had a beautiful Dalmatian pup girl with heart-shaped spots named Rebecca. He fell in love with her, but Two-Tone likes him and he's not sure who to go with." 

"Oh, that is hard..." Patch could understand that.

"Yeah." Maisy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Jessica returned home and looked at her and Darla's room. It had been decorated and there was a large painting on the ceiling hung over the bed and it looked like a painting of Jessica, Darla, and Maisy together, holding hands, even if Maisy was a cat. There also appeared to be a rainbow with hearts and happy sunshine throughout. It said "WELCOME HOME, JESSICA" on the top with Darla's name signed with Maisy's paw print.

"Do you like the decorations?" Maisy asked.

Darla smiled as she stood with her cat.

Jessica sat up and smiled at them. "You guys are amazing! Darla, did Amber help you with this?"

"No, I did it myself," Darla answered with a smile. "There was an art fair at school during the summer and I got inspired to become an artist myself!"

"Yeah and she is really good at art." Maisy said.

"That's great, Darla, you're such a talented girl, I think everyone's gonna look up to you when you grow up." Jessica smiled at her adoptive sister.

"You think so?" Darla grinned at that.

"I'm sure of it..." Jessica hugged Darla, gently stroking her blonde hair.

Maisy smiled at this sister moment and just wanting to see her sister again.

Amber met with her friends at the train station to take to London to meet her great-aunt and great-uncle. They brought Dottie and Domino's puppies with them. They all had collars now and significantly, Oddball had a pink collar. She seemed very attached with Jessica already and the feeling was mutual. Amber reminded everyone to be on their best behavior, her relatives were nice, but they could be snobs at times, but not as much as their pompous, pampered pooches.

"I hope they won't be too snobby." Atticus said.

"I think Coco and Beamer kinda take advantage of their good life honestly," Amber shrugged. "Lucky tried to spend the summer with them when things got out of hand for him like when Patch was ignored by almost everyone. But he got too lonely since Coco and Beamer would rather be by themselves and they gave him chicken for dinner."

"How is Spot by the way?" Darla asked.

"Well, she's close with her mother now," Amber told them with a smile. "Spot still wants to be a dog, but she's willing to spend some time with her mother... As long as it isn't laying eggs all the time."

"Cool, I'm glad that she's spending time with her mother." Patch said.

"Yeah, it's great..." Amber smiled. "The others miss you, Patch, but they're glad you're happy with Atticus now."

Jessica held Oddball close, but she looked and saw there were women with their babies. She sighed as the dreaded curse of baby blues was plaguing her mind yet again. She wasn't even married, but she longed for having a child. When Atticus was about to be born, she never understood why her parents wanted another child when they had her, but she loved him then and still, also there was Darla, even if Darla wasn't her biological younger sister. 

"You okay, Jess?" Darla asked her.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Jessica blinked once she came to. "Just... Thinking..."

"About wanting to have a child?" Atticus guessed.

Jessica sighed. "Yeah... It happens when you're older like me... All your friends start having children... I mean, you know my friend Laurel, her son's going into high school soon!"

"You'll have a kid sometime." Darla promised with a sure smile.

Jessica sighed again with a smile. "I hope I have kids someday... I've always wanted a daughter... Being natural close friends, helping her out with personal problems... Plus at college, I take the bus on Tuesdays and Thursdays to the local daycare to look after little kids all the time, I just love seeing little kids at play... I think I wanna run a daycare center if I can't have any of my own kids... I just adore small children..."

"Even Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger got cursed," Amber said. "They had a baby, when I go down to the farm to visit this summer, we can meet her."

"Cool" Atticus said.

Amber showed them a picture. The baby seemed to have strawberry blonde hair like her mother, but brown eyes like her father.

"What's her name?" Darla asked with a smile.

"Nelly-Ann," Amber told them with a smile as she felt great to have a cousin. "Hopefully you'll all get to meet her." 

"Sounds wonderful." Jessica smiled.

"We hope to meet her too." Atticus said.

Patch stayed with the pups to make sure they all stayed on their best behavior.

Soon enough, the train stopped and there was an older couple dressed formerly with two pure bred and sophisticated looking Dalmatians with them. The female appeared to be wearing a purple beaded necklace and the male seemed to have his ears slicked down with an expensive collar. Amber came to them as she recognized them and saw them. 

"Everyone, this is my Aunt Chloe and Uncle Kevin." Amber introduced.

"Umm... Hi," Patch came up to the Dalmatian couple as he was with his young nieces and nephews. "You must be..."

"She's Aunt Coco." the male said in a prim and proper British accent.

"And he's Uncle Beamer." the female added in a shrill English accent.

"We're the Vandercreams." the Dalmatian couple smiled proudly.

"It's great to finally meet you both, my name is Patch." Patch said, before extending his right paw to them.

Coco and Beamer got acquainted with one of their nephews, shaking his paw in return.

"These are Little Dipper, Dipstick, and Oddball, they're Dottie and Domino's puppies." Patch introduced.

"Ah, yes... Pongo told us he met that Perdy girl," Beamer shook his head. "Having 15 puppies and adopting 84 more..."

"We never had any puppies, nor have our humans had any children..." Coco sounded rather snooty about their childless and puppyless living condition. "Come, we best get back home in time for tea."

Jessica found Kevin and Chloe to be a lot nicer than their pets and they all went to the Vandercream mansion to relax and get to know each other better. Coco and Beamer seemed to find Oddball to in fact live up to her name without the spots and all while their humans were curious but kind of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Paper, milady!" a maid called with a newspaper.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Chloe took it with a smile as she sat with Amber, Jessica, Atticus, and Darla in the foyer. It seemed as though Cruella had made the front page somehow.

"Wow, looks like that old bag Cruella got on the front page." Atticus said.

"Cruella de Vil?" Chloe took a look at the front page and skimmed through the article. "Why would they release that.... That..."

Beamer walked in, looking curious. 

"It's not possible..." Chloe muttered, she seemed to be horrified of this happening. "The same Cruella who stole from my nephew?" 

The three puppies overheard this and went to their uncle to tell him what they just heard.

"Cruella the Devil Woman?" Patch asked them. "Are you sure?"

"Do you remember her, Uncle Patch?" Dipstick asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Little Dipper added.

Patch sighed. "But of course I do! She took me, your parents, and our brothers and sisters away from our parents and she did it again when I was left behind in London when they moved to the farm!" he cried out. "It was terrible and now she's back!"

"Why on earth would they release that evil woman?" Atticus asked.

"It says here she was admitted for her spot obsession." Chloe read.

"Oh, yeah... Her niece Ivy and nephew Jackson got in a lot of trouble too after our London adventure," Darla said. "Does it say anything about them?"

"Well, for Jackson it says that he escaped?!" Chloe said.

"Escaped what?" Atticus asked. "He didn't go to prison!"

"Correction, Bella and Carlos de Vil sent their son to juvenile hall," Chloe explained as she read in the paper. "It also says that Ivy was sent to a reform school in Switzerland, but she's still there with no way out. It's possible Jackson could break her out for revenge."

Jessica's face paled at the mentions of Jackson coming back.

"It it says that they found his cell empty with a giant hole in the wall and that he was able to take out every single guard all by himself and then knock down an entire wall just by kicking it." Chloe said out of fear and shock.

"How could he do that!?" Amber cried.

Atticus thought back and remembered when Jackson drained him of his strength. "He must've injected himself with the strength Zeus gave me!"

"That monster!" Darla growled, not liking this one bit.

Patch whimpered, worrying his niece and nephews, he looked to them and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, guys.... Uncle Patch is just having a hard time now..."

Little Dipper and Dipstick comforted him while Oddball saw Jessica needed more attention and nuzzled with her for comfort.

"If he finds us, he'll want to finish what he started." Jessica said.

Chloe hugged the kids. "Don't worry, dears... I'll help protect you."

"Luv, may I have the paper now?" Kevin asked rather impatiently.

Chloe sighed, handing the paper to her husband. Kevin nodded his head, then went to sit, reading the paper and Beamer looked at it with him.

"I hope he doesn't find us." Patch said.

"We can only hope," Chloe tried to soothe her great-niece and her friends. "Jessica, would you like some water? You look very flush..."

"P-Please..." Jessica gulped.

A maid nodded, then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her.

'Oh, please lord, don't let him find us.' Jessica thought.

Oddball climbed up to Jessica's lap and smiled as she fell asleep in it. Jessica looked down at Oddball and smiled as she saw her sleeping on her lap.

"Even if Uncle Kevin is a grump, I'll still try to help and support you dears..." Chloe continued to soothe, trying to assure them it wasn't all bad.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

Oddball smiled to her. Amber and Darla smiled fondly at the scene. Atticus smiled at the scene as well, but they were all going to be in for a surprise. Chloe decided to arrange for her best butler to make a nice meal for everyone, including the dogs.

Coco and Beamer took their seats at the table, inviting Patch, Dipstick, Little Dipper and Oddball. However, it seemed like Oddball could tell she was different and she looked determined to earn herself some spots like everybody else in her family.

"Don't worry, Oddball, you'll earn your spots." Patch said.

Oddball pouted. "I want them now, Uncle Patch..."

"I know just be patient, your spots will come before you know it." Patch said to his favorite niece.

Oddball sighed, but looked up to him and smiled.

"Your uncle is right, Oddball." Atticus said to the spotless Dalmatian puppy.

"Yeah, besides, you're amazing just the way you are." Darla smiled as she was helped into a seat, feeling the life of luxury returning, she had to wonder if her parents were aristocrats themselves though.

"You look so familiar to me, Darla..." Chloe looked to the former child star. "Even before you were a famous Hollywood starlet... Does the name Eloise Beaumont mean anything to you?"

Darla blinked rapidly. "My mother's name was Eloise..." she whispered.

"Either might be a coincidence or...." Jessica started.

"Eloise Beaumont was Darla's biological mother." Atticus finished.

"Was she...?" Darla asked Chloe, whispering.

Chloe nodded with a sad smile. "I was her private tutor before she met your father.... Her name was really Shirley, but she loved her middle name more than her first name."

Darla gasped, she wanted to hear more about her mother she never knew that well. After all, she was only four when the incident happened.

"Aunt Chloe, would you tell Darla more?" Amber asked.

"Sure, dear, I'd love to." Chloe smiled to her great-niece.

"Thank you, Aunt Chloe." Amber said, grateful.

Darla beamed, she was very excited for this opportunity. "Did you know my father too?"

Chloe chuckled. "If I didn't, they wouldn't have gotten married and had two wonderful children... Speaking of which, what happened to your sister? She wasn't in the car with your parents?"

"I heard she was at a sleepover and I was too young to go, so Nanny had to look after me..." Darla shrugged. "I wonder where my old Nanny is and what she's doing now..."

"She must be retired." Atticus said.

"Probably by now." Darla shrugged as they ate.

Chloe ate her food, then tried to soothe Patch as he was still worried about the thought of Cruella being released. Oddball got into some papers with black dots on them and tried to roll her body over them, making her siblings laugh at her.

"My papers!" Kevin gasped in disgust and worry.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself!" Chloe called to her childish husband. 

Coco and Beamer merely rolled their eyes at their human.

"Oddball! What are you doing?" Patch asked.

Oddball pouted and whined a little. Little Dipper and Dipstick looked to their sister and laughed.

"She's tryin' to get spots, but she can't!" Little Dipper laughed.

"What a foolish mutt!" Dipstick added.

Coco shook her head, tutting at her great-niece. "Oh, dear... That is simply not the way a civilized dog would act... What would your grandparents say, huh?" 

"I for one think that Dalmatians everywhere would be embarrassed." Beamer added in. 

Oddball whimpered. Patch began to comfort her and where Jessica also came over to both comfort Oddball and clean the ink off her.

"Here, I'll get it..." Jessica went to the poor puppy.

"I'm sorry..." Oddball sniffled.

"It's okay... I was the weird one too..." Patch smiled apologetically. "I had a bark that sounded like someone sat on a squeaky toy." he felt bad back then, but he could laugh at it now.

"Really?" Oddball smiled to her uncle.

"Uh-huh... I'm better now though." Patch nuzzled with her before Jessica cleaned her up.

"Now, let's get this ink off your fur." Jessica said as she began to clean the ink from Oddball's fur.

Oddball winced a little with the rough scrubs, but that was the only way to get it off easier. 

Patch glanced to Dipstick and Little Dipper. "Say sorry to your sister!"

The two pups looked to each other, then back.

"NOW!" Patch sounded aggressive.

"Sorry, Oddball..." Dipstick and Little Dipper murmured. 

"I don't think she heard you." Jessica said, sounding assertive.

Little Dipper and Dipstick sighed, then repeated their apology louder.

"Thanks, guys..." Oddball pouted at them, still feeling insulted, but at least they said sorry.

"Can you understand the animals too?" Chloe asked her great-niece.

"Mostly dogs... I guess spending time with them with Aunt Anita all those times grew on me." Amber shrugged with a smile.

"Makes sense, as for me and Jessica, we were born with the ability to understand and talk to animals." Atticus said.

"I didn't know I could until after Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger got married." Amber smiled.

"You know what's weird?" Darla spoke up. "The animals I knew in Hollywood could walk and talk like normal people... But around here, they're like normal domesticated animals... I don't understand it! Like, Danny and Sawyer never crawled around meowing like real cats..."

"Danny and Sawyer?" Chloe asked in interest. "I got their movies on video if you all wanna see them... Also Tillie the Hippo, Cranston the Goat, Frances Albacore, and TW Turtle."

Darla sighed. "I bet they'd hate to run into me nowadays..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't hold what you did in the past up to now." Amber said.

"They all hated me..." Darla huffed. "I do wonder what they're doing right now though..."

"Probably making a new movie, Darla, don't think of this as a bad thing," Amber soothed. "Yes, you lost your fame, but you allowed animals to have the chance to become movie stars. You also made a first real friend... Me."

Darla looked to her and smiled. "And I also got a real family..."

"That's right." Atticus and Jessica said.

"I had nightmares about it for a while..." Darla shrugged, but she was slowly getting over it, she just still couldn't believe she did that and how much of a monster child she was in the past.

"Don't worry about that, we're all family and we love you," Jessica hugged Darla. "Well, that was your past and your past is not today." 

"It's like Rafiki from Pride Rock says... The past can hurt, but it's in the past." Atticus encouraged.

"Queen Elsa says the past is in the past and you should just let it go." Amber added.

Darla smiled at them, she was glad she had all of them by her side.

"Who's Queen Elsa?" Oddball asked.

"The Queen of Ardenelle," Amber explained. "The older sister of my ancestors Anna and Kristoff. Elsa has ice powers."

"What about Anna?" Darla asked.

"None that I've found in Aunt Anita's family history book, but definitely in Elsa."

"Sounds like an opportunity for us to go back in time later on." Atticus said.


	5. Chapter 5

Alarms were blaring by a reform school in Switzerland. One Ivy de Vil was in her room as her roommate was outside and she was scribbling. It was said to be Lady Beatrice's Boarding School, but Bella and Carlos didn't think that would be good enough to punish their daughter, so they sent her to reform school. Ivy was making battle plans in her free time and growled as she crumbled up the papers and tossed them over her shoulder, she couldn't think of a good revenge plan.

"*groans* Come on! Why can't I think of a good revenge plan, I mean it's not like a plan is just going to be coming right through that wall." Ivy said as she looked to the wall that was in front of her.

There was suddenly a break through the wall that was like it nearly came from the Incredible Hulk himself.

Ivy coughed from the fog and debris after the wall busted in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and saw a face she hadn't seen in about four years now. "Jackson...?" she asked, coughing. "What are you doing here?"

"Convectional Visit Day," Jackson joked, then held out his hand. "Grab your stuff, I'm bustin' ya outta here."

"Thank you!" Ivy cheered ran to get her already packed luggage. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"That's not important, come on, Sis, we're gettin' revenge." Jackson chuckled.

"Yes! Finally!" Ivy cheered as she escaped with her older brother.

Ivy and Jackson left as they were able to escape now as the blistering snowflakes frantically fell with them as they escaped via helicopter that was disguised commonly as one of Ivy's old baby dolls.

"London, here we come." Jackson said.

Ivy took her pigtails out, finding them childish and wore her hair down. "I haven't seen anyone in four years... Not even Grandma would come get me out of that dump!"

"Well then, be glad I did." Jackson said while piloting the helicopter.

Ivy now seemed to be scared of her older brother for some reason she had noticed that he had grown a lot of muscles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and the maid tried to soothe the kids about Cruella getting out as she set them to the guest rooms to sleep, due to being very wealthy, they had many guest rooms with en-suite bathrooms.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"It's going to be okay, darlings," Chloe attempted to soothe them. "We'll take good care of you... And we'll make sure this Cruella de Vil doesn't harm any of you."

"I hope she doesn't, I'm getting real sick of that horrible woman." Darla folded her arms.

"You're telling me." Amber nodded in agreement. 

Oddball seemed to be following Jessica while Little Dipper and Domino were staying in the puppy guest room with a TV, walking treadmill and many treats any pup would ever want.

"Aw! Looks like someone's grown attached to you, sis." Atticus said to his older sister.

Jessica noticed Oddball and chuckled. "Why don't you go stay with your brother and sister?"

"Wanna stay with you..." Oddball pouted as the young adult picked her up in her hands. "Please..."

"Is that okay?" Jessica asked Chloe.

"That'll be just fine." Chloe smiled back.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

"Come here then." Jessica chuckled as she held Oddball on her way to her room for the evening.

Patch then sat next to Atticus, hoping he would be able to share a room with him. Atticus went to his room and in fact took Patch in there with him. Coco and Beamer yawned, then went to their own room with their own television. Darla and Amber went to their guest rooms.

"This is pretty nice..." Darla said as she sat onto her bed.

"Did you have anything like this when you were a celebrity?" Amber asked.

"Sorta... I still remember Max coming to me with trays of my breakfast and he'd feed me, then I'd get a bath, brush my teeth, then my hair done and would be taken out for the day to do whatever I would have to..." Darla sounded exhausted as she remembered those days, she never truly got to play or have fun like a real kid.

"Wow, you must have been really busy." Amber said.

"Oh, yes," Darla stretched a little before she got her comforter on top of her to get to sleep. "Someone's gotta do it though. I guess I'll be fine now... I mean, what was I gonna do if Danny had given up before my big movie premiere?"

"Still be a movie star?" Amber guessed.

"Well, yeah..." Darla giggled a little, then sighed. "What would I do when I got older though?"

"You wouldn't be the world's cutest actress any more?" Amber guessed again.

"I dunno..." Darla yawned and fell back into the bed, feeling trapped in its comfortableness. "Probably just lonely...Without anyone there with me... Just... Just..." her eyes felt heavy and she instantly fell asleep, unable to finish her sentence.

"Good night, Darla." Amber said to her best friend.

Darlaquietly snored as she fell asleep. Due to the conversation, she found herself dreaming about her former life. 

"And this is where you'll live from now on," LB Mammoth told his client to a tall, glittering and pink mansion nearly like Darla's likeness. 

"You'we not gonna take cawe of me?" Darla asked the man who was supposed to be her adoptive father.

Mammoth chuckled, patting her head. "I'm sorry, dear... But I'm too busy... I'll have someone look after you though..."

There came a very tall and large master servant in uniform, looking down.

"Max, this is Miss Dimple, you're going to take care of her for me." Mammoth smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Mammoth." the large butler said.

Darla looked a little scared of Max. "Uhh... Hi..."

"You two have some fun now..." Mammoth smiled. "Remember Darla, we'll see you after your lunch in time for your movie debut. You'll meet our best director, Flannigan." He then left the mansion to let Darla and Max get better acquainted.

Darla tossed and turned a little bit in her sleep, she was starting to remember when she first became a spoiled brat that everyone feared and disliked on set, but they had to be nice to her and let her have whatever she wanted since Mr. Mammoth represented her.

 

"Darla," Amber said. "Darla, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Darla woke up slowly.

"You were having a nightmare." Amber said.

"Oh... Sorry..." Darla frowned.

"It's okay, I was just worried about you," Amber said. "And wanted to see if you were okay."

"Dreams, huh?" Darla chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, besides..." Amber said before opening the curtains to show sunlight.

Darla flinched from the glows from the morning sun that was slightly blocked out from the London fog, she then chuckled. "Morning already?"

"Yep, seems like that nightmare might have kept you busy all night." Amber said.

"Very funny." Darla crossed her arms with a smirk to her best friend.

'Girls?' a voice called through an intercom. 'Would you like to sit at the table or have breakfast in bed this morning?'

"We're coming!" Amber called.

"Come on, let's go then." Darla hopped out of her bed, joining Amber.

Jessica was walking as she was dressed with her hair groomed as Oddball was following her around like a true lost puppy. The girl laughed and picked up the puppy, hugging her again. 

"Honestly, dear, you simply can't tell us you're fond of the spotless child," Coco said as she walked by Jessica's side. "She's a disgrace to the Dalmatian breed!"

"Well, I like her, she's nice and would make an excellent pet." Jessica smiled as she kept Oddball safe in her hands, cuddling with her.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the case." Coco said.

"I wonder what's for breakfast." Oddball said.


	7. Chapter 7

All three of them then entered the dining room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Looks like everyone was just waiting for us." Oddball said.

"Been waiting long?" Jessica asked.

"No, we all just got here a few minutes ago." Atticus replied.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Please, sit down, my dears." Chloe smiled to the company.

The others smiled back and soon sat at the table, even the dogs did as it was the lifestyle of a rich dog which surprised Patch and Lucky when they visited Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer over the summer that they were allowed on the furniture.

'I wonder what we'll be doing next?' Patch thought to himself.

Everyone soon ate breakfast together. Patch saw Oddball having trouble, so he gently picked her up and helped her.

"Thanks, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

"Of course, Oddball." Patch smiled back to his niece.

Oddball soon began to eat breakfast with the others. Patch smiled to her and soon joined the others in eating breakfast.

"Wish me luck," Chloe sighed. "It's not going to be easy looking after Cruella deVil even though she says she's rehabilitated." 

"I know what you mean, but what am I going to do about Jackson?" Jessica frowned.

"I'll handle him." Attcus said.

"Oh, Atticus, I couldn't make you do that." Jessica replied.

"I insist," Atticus told his big sister. "That boy is gonna pay for the torment he caused all of us like his aunt for kidnapping Patch and his brothers and sisters."

"Well, okay." Jessica said.

"I won't fail you." Atticus saluted his sister while puffing his chest.

Jessica giggled. "You used to do that sometimes when you were a baby."

"Really?" Atticus smiled. "Huh... I guess I was destined to be strong."

"And where your adventures helped you become strong." Jessica smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

Chloe sighed as she then decided to get to work after she finished breakfast. "I better run along now." she told the others.

"I think Aunt Chloe needs some company to handle Cruella." Amber said to Darla out of concern.

"Hmm... Maybe Jessica can come with." Darla suggested.

Jessica took a drink from her glass of milk. "You think so?"

"Please, Jessie?" Darla puppy dog pouted to her big sister.

"No, not the puppy dog pout!" Jessica cried out. "My one true weakness!"

It didn't take long for Jessica to give in.

"Okay, I'll go with Chloe, but it won't be easy." Jessica replied.

"I know you're strong, Jessie." Darla smiled to her big sister. 

Jessica looked over to Oddball who seemed to smile at her which made her smile back.

"Should I come with in case Jackson is there too?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Well, okay," Jessica allowed. "You're not a baby anymore, so you should be able to defend yourself. Wear your best clothes."

"You know I will." Atticus smiled to his sister.

"I know." Jessica smiled back.

The two soon got in their best clothes before they would join Chloe at her work.

"You look so pretty." Oddball smiled up at Jessica. 

"Oh, thank you." Jessica smiled back as she wore a purple and black work dress she wore for mock interviews at school to help her get a job.

Atticus soon came out, looking a little uncomfortable with his suit.

"You okay, Atticus?" Darla asked her big brother as she sat on the couch with Amber while Coco and Beamer watched a soap opera with Dipstick and Dottie while Little Dipper, Domino, and Oddball were playing.

"Forgot how uncomfortable suits--" Atticus said before his suit burst. "Felt."

Jessica sighed and face-palmed. Atticus smiled sheepishly and even blushed.

"I don't know about you sometimes..." Jessica sighed as she decided to help her little brother.

"Sorry, now I know how Goku feels when he wears suits some times." Atticus said.

"Atticus, please, just wear a suit to look professional." Jessica told him.

Atticus sighed as that wouldn't be easy and he soon got on another suit and looked rather grumpy.

"Don't... You... Dare..." Jessica warned about his muscles.

Atticus soon thought of how to make this work and soon used his magic on his suit. Jessica waited to see if it would work.

Atticus waited and then smiled as his magic worked. "Perfect fit!"

"Whew!" Jessica smiled in relief.

"Are you two ready then?" Chloe asked.

"We're ready." Atticus and Jessica replied.

"All right, come with me." Chloe nodded and then walked with them to take them to her work while everyone else would stay at the mansion, and where hopefully, everything would be fine.

Chloe sat behind her desk while Atticus and Jessica sat in chairs in front of her while they read some books to pass the time. Soon enough, a certain woman in business clothing appeared with her favorite niece and nephew who were also dressed up. 

Chloe gasped as she saw Cruella deVil up close, but tried to keep calm. "Miss deVil!"

"Jackson! Ivy!" Atticus and Jessica also gasped.

"You're five minutes late," Chloe muttered to Cruella. "It's a good start."

"Well, perhaps your clock's fast." Cruella suggested as she looked out the window to Big Ben while Jackson and Ivy approached Jessica and Atticus.

"How's it been, you two?" Jackson smirked as he shook hands with Atticus.

"Jackson, how nice to see you not locked up like your aunt." Atticus said through his teeth as he began to tighten his grip.

"I promise I've changed and so has my sister." Jackson said innocently.

"That's right, it's me," Ivy grinned innocently. "Cute as a button and ready to help~"

Neither Atticus and Jessica believed them.

"I'm your probation officer, Chloe Simon," Chloe greeted Cruella. "You already know Atticus and Jessica Fudo.

"Yes, of course you are," Cruella replied with a smile before sitting down before the woman. "And we're going to be such good friends."

"Is she serious?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Friends..." Chloe hummed about that as she sorted through her desk items. 

"You're going to help me, my niece, and my nephew be useful members of society, aren't you?" Cruella asked Chloe. "Find us each a little niche somewhere? Could you manage something with puppy dogs?" 

"I see you as a coal miner or something in the sewer perhaps," Chloe replied, not wanting Cruella anywhere near a dog due to the past with the 101 Dalmatians. 

"Ah, I see..." Cruella frowned before gasping as she saw a framed picture. "Oh! You have doggies?"

"Yes, but they're back at her place." Atticus said as he stopped her from seeing the picture.

Cruella pouted and took another picture to see a different man with other dogs. 

"Listen, can we just be sensible about this?" Chloe asked the devil woman.

"Yes! Let's..." Cruella agreed. "Well, Ivy and Jefferson, we must dash."

"Oh, of course." Ivy smiled.

"Well, we're off and nice grip by the way, Atticus," Jackson said before looking to his aunt. "And by the way Aunt, uh, Ella? My name is actually Jackson."

"Oh, right, dear, right..." Cruella giggled innocently.

The three of them soon left. Chloe looked surprised, but she let them go as long as they didn't get into any trouble. Atticus still glared at Jackson on his way out since they were pretty much mortal enemies.

"That was odd." Jessica said.

"I still don't trust them," Atticus replied. "And did you notice that Jackson said 'Aunt Ella' instead of 'Aunt Cruella'?"

"Hmm... Maybe it's an effect from her rehabilitation." Jessica suggested.

"She probably thought going by 'Ella' would make her sound sweet and cured..." Chloe replied. "I still don't trust her, especially since Dipstick remembers what she did to him and your dog Patch seems to also."

"He sure does." Atticus nodded.

Jessica frowned as she hoped she could help Chloe and the others, but especially little Oddball since she felt so attached to the spotless Dalmatian puppy.

"So, what now?" Atticus asked.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on the deVils..." Chloe sighed. "It won't be easy."

"I know that's for sure." Jessica agreed. 

"It's okay, Jessica," Atticus comforted his big sister. "I'm right here and I'm not letting that jerk stop me."

Later on, they were soon back with the pets.

"I missed you." Oddball smiled to Jessica.

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie." Jessica smiled back as she pet the puppy.

Atticus smiled as he was happy that Jessica and Oddball were getting along. Patch soon came to a stop and knelt on the floor after Little Dipper rode on his back and then Oddball ran to take her turn.

"My turn!" Domino told her.

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn!" Oddball pouted.

"Yeah, but you're busy." Domino smirked.

"Oddball, come on up, Domino, be patient." Patch told the puppies.

"Yes, Uncle Patch." The puppies replied.

Oddball soon started to play.

Patch smiled as he gave Oddball a ride on his back next. "All aboard! Chugga chugga chugga choo-choo!"

Oddball giggled as she loved this so far while her brothers watched, and where they soon saw how happy their sister was. There seemed to be a new song about Cruella a lot like the one Roger composed about the woman and her new alias as Ella as Chloe walked Dottie and Dipstick and saw the woman's face advertised as she played with dogs rather than wanting to kill them for their fur, and where this began to show that she might have actually changed.

"I'm not sure if I still trust 'Miss Ella' and her niece and nephew..." Darla commented. 

"Me neither..." Amber replied. "I even tried to become Ivy's friend during that beauty pageant when I visited the farm during the summer."

"And it didn't end well." Patch said.

"You were all such good friends." Amber smiled as she pet Patch as she remembered when he, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot helped her out during the pageant against Ivy so she could get a special scholarship to gymnastics camp.

"And we'll always be friends." Patch smiled.

Amber smiled back as she pet Patch.

"I'm not sure if I can still trust Cruella around the dogs..." Atticus said as he helped Patch find his niece and nephews. "Especially with what Jackson did to me and Jessica in the past, and need I explain Ivy?"

They soon heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it, ma'am." Darla offered as she came to the door and opened it to see who it was, and where she saw that it was Jackson which made her gasp. "Oh, my!"

"May I come in?" Jackson asked politely.

"Um, sure." Darla said.

Jackson came into the house with a friendly smile which disturbed those who knew him well such as Jessica and Atticus. Darla knew Jackson too, but not as well as her adoptive older siblings.

"Hey, Jessica, hey, Atticus." Jackson greeted the Fudo siblings.

Jessica muttered shakily as she was still a little scared of him.

"Jackson." Atticus greeted.

"So, Atticus how's about you and I hang out sometime, you know, to get to know each other more?" Jackson offered.

"I don't know..." Atticus crossed his arms. "I am with my sisters."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if you spent some time with another guy." Jackson insisted as he put his arm around Atticus in a friendly matter.

"Go on, Atticus, you can hang out with him just as long as he doesn't cause trouble." Jessica said.

"Stay safe," Atticus told them before going with the deVil boy. "Okay, whatya want, Jackson?"

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out and maybe go to the gym." Jackson said.

Atticus shrugged. "Can't decline to that invite."

The two of them soon went out to the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

Atticus came to check out the weights while Jackson followed him inside.

"I hope we can all be friends with Aunt Ella." Jackson grinned, using his aunt's new nickname since she thought Cruella was too 'cruel'.

"I guess we can be friends," Atticus said before seeing a boxing and wrestling ring. "Cool, when did they have this installed?"

"I think they installed it about three months ago," Jackson replied. "Nothing like a good fight to pump iron like boxing, wrestling, or rugby on the school grounds."

"True that." Atticus nodded.

"Wanna go a few rounds?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Atticus accepted the offer and soon dressed down so he wouldn't get heated while in the ring with his extra clothes.

Jackson did the same thing with his clothes. Atticus soon picked up a pair of red boxing gloves and equipped them. Jackson did the same with a pair of black boxing gloves. Once the two got settled into their gloves, they stepped into the ring together to start boxing.

"Don't hold back." Jackson said.

"No problem." Atticus replied.

"Ding Ding~" Jackson smirked.

The two then began to box against each other, and where they were evenly matched in strength.

"Not bad, Jackson," Atticus smirked. "You must've been working out during your sentence. Any visitors?"

"Not too much," Jackson replied. "Not even Grandma will visit me or Ivy anymore, but we've always got each other."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"So, how's your sister Jessica been?" Jackson smirked as he nearly punched Atticus in the face.

"She's been great." Atticus said as he blocked the punch.

"She dating anyone new yet?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Atticus replied. "Someone named Christopher."

"Oh, yeah?" Jackson asked. "Where's he from?"

"Oh, um, we met him during summer vacation when we went out of town to meet my mom's family..." Atticus explained, not saying the full details about Atlantica and the existence of merfolk of course.

"Oh, well, that's nice." Jackson said.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Atticus smirked.

"A little." Jackson said.

Atticus smirked as they continued to box each other, and where they soon ended their match in a tie. 

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his sweaty forehead and drank from his water bottle. "Never thought I'd say this, but good game, Jackson."

"You too, Atticus." Jackson said, holding his right fist out for a fist bump.

"You know, you're kinda cool." Atticus smiled and bumped his fist back.

"You're not too bad yourself," Jackson smiled back as they seemed to slowly be becoming friends. "So, what else do you wanna do?"

"Hmm... I could go for a good weight or two." Atticus said.

"Okay." Jackson nodded.

The two then went to lift weights together with the other people in the gym who were surprised to see two teenagers much stronger than they were, and where two of them which looked buff went over to Atticus and Jackson, wanting to fight them.

"Not bad, Jackson." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, you kids!" The first man glared.

"You two think you're so tough, then take us on in a fight!" The second man added.

Atticus and Jackson smirked to each other.

"Okay." Atticus replied with a smirk toward the men.

The two men soon grabbed them both by their shirt collars. Jackson's eyes did widen.

"You boys think you're so tough?" The first man scoffed. "You kids make me sick!"

"Yeah, you two don't look so tough." The second man added.

"Care to test that wager?" Atticus smirked.

"A tough guy, huh?" The first man glared as he shoved him into a couple of weights.

Atticus did move back, but not too much, he managed to keep his balance. 

"You guys don't look so bad, maybe you should teach us a lesson." Jackson taunted.

"Oh, we sure will, deVil."The second man glared as he shoved him next to Atticus.

"You wanna give this a go?" Jackson smirked to Atticus.

"Oh, you know it." Atticus smirked back.

Jackson and Atticus soon went to go up against the two men.

"So, who do we have here?" Atticus asked the two men their names.

"I'm Johnson and this is my partner, Jordan." The first man said.

"Good to meet ya," Atticus smirked. "As you know, this is Jackson, and I'm Atticus."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this fight over with." Jordan glared.

Jackson and Atticus smirked to each other and soon fought up against Jordan and Johnson with no trouble.

"Hello?" Atticus answered his phone as he fought with one hand. "Oh, hey, Cherry. What? Yeah, we got here okay! You should meet the puppies."

Johnson punched Atticus in the face only to feel pain as he felt like he just punched a wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you punching me?" Atticus asked as he put the phone down briefly. "I had no idea."

"What vitamins do you take?!" Jordan glared as he held his fist out of pain.

"I guess you could say I have a good level of iron." Atticus smirked.

'Atticus, did you just make a pun?' Cherry's voice asked on the other line in a cynical tone of voice as always.

"Yes, yes, I did." Atticus said as he got back on the phone before punching Jordan with an uppercut.

'I'm putting you on FaceTime...' Cherry's voice replied before her face showed up on the phone and she looked around. 'Oh, you're in a gym.'

"Yeah, and I'm kicking butt." Atticus smirked as he showed her while Jackson handled Johnson.

'Is that Jackson?' Cherry asked.

"Yeah, we're friends now," Atticus smiled. "He's a really amazing guy, Cherry."

'Hmm... I'm not sure...' Cherry pouted as she knew how Jackson was a threat to Atticus's family in the past, not to mention that he was Cruella's nephew. 'Jackson kidnapped you as a baby and his aunt's the Devil Woman.'

"Don't you read the newspapers?" Atticus replied. "She's rehabilitated."

'How do we know she's not faking?' Cherry folded her arms.

"If that were true, then don't you think the dogs she's been around would have barked and tried to bite her already?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon blew a bubble pipe like Pinkie Pie thinking logically which never really worked. 'Huh... Well, I guess that's a good point...' She then admitted to him, but didn't say that she was wrong and he was right which often killed her.

"Anyways, I'll call you back; I still got sometime to spend with Jackson." Atticus said before hanging up.

'Atticus, don't hang--' Cherry's voice snapped.

Atticus put his phone away and soon continued to fight with Jackson. And where the two of them soon ended the fight by tying up Johnson and Jordan.

"Wow, Jackson, that was the best!" Atticus beamed. "I can't believe how much fun I had with you!"

"Same here!" Jackson smiled. "I guess I should have thought how much fun we could have had except trying to get rid of you." 

The two awkwardly glared at each other before laughing together and hugging each other almost like brothers. Atticus just now had to wonder if the girls were getting along with Ivy okay.

Darla and Amber hung out with Ivy since Atticus was with Jackson and everything seemed to be good so far as Ivy was being nice and innocent like she was when she first met Roger, Anita, and the 101 Dalmatian puppies.

"Uh, Amber, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you at the pageant." Ivy said.

"You are?" Amber asked out of surprise.

"Yes... Are you?" Darla rubbed the back of her head nervously as she was trying to get used to Ivy's company with her best friend.

"Yes, I am, I was just jealous of how pretty she was." Ivy said.

"Oh, I'm not that pretty." Amber blushed.

"Sure you are," Ivy insisted with a smile. "You're so pretty just like your Aunt Anita."

"She's right, Amber." Darla also smiled.

"Oh, you guys." Amber smiled back bashfully.

"You really earned to win the pageant," Ivy told Amber. "With or without my auntie and her friends as the judges."

'Wow, maybe Ivy really has changed.' Darla thought to herself.

Ivy soon hugged Darla and Amber nice and tight for a good while.

"Uh, Ivy?" Amber spoke up. "A bit of advice, normal friends don't hug for this long."

"Just a little bit longer~" Ivy replied as she hugged Darla and Amber at her sides.

Darla and Amber smiled to each other and put up with the hug.

A while later, Atticus and Jackson came back laughing as Jackson had told a joke.

"Atticus is back!" Darla beamed.

"Hey, kiddo," Atticus smiled to his little sister. "You girls having fun?" 

"Talking about boys?" Jackson added with a laugh.

"Maybe." Ivy smirked playfully to Darla.

Darla blushed innocently and sheepishly.

"How was the gym?" Amber asked.

"Oh, you know, just exercising and making new friends on the way." Atticus smiled fondly toward Jackson.

"Sounds like you two really hit it off." Darla smiled back to her big brother.

"Oh, yeah..." Atticus smiled back. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Oh, it's so great that we're all becoming friends," Ivy grinned. "I bet Auntie Ella will just be so pleased to hear about our day~"

"I agree." Jackson said.

Amber smiled with the Fudo and deVil siblings as this was going very well for everybody.

Oddball kept following Jessica around as she felt very close with the college girl which amused Patch very much about his curious and playful niece which he was very fond of and hoped to have a good friendship with her when she would get older.

"This is so much fun!" Oddball smiled.

Jessica giggled as she picked up Oddball. "You're such a pretty little girl~"

"Even if I don't have spots?" Oddball asked.

"Even if you don't have spots." Jessica smiled back with a nod.

The mention of spots seemed to cause Oddball to frown.

"Oh, Oddball, you don't have to have spots, you're perfect and special just the way you are," Jessica soothed the puppy. "You know, when I was a little girl, everyone wanted a princess doll or Rainbow Brite, but I liked this pony named Minty who loved socks!"

"Really?" Oddball smiled.

"Oh, yes," Jessica smiled back. "Yes, you're different, but that means you're unique. You're one of a kind just like your Uncle Patch."

"That's right." Patch nodded.

Oddball smiled as that made her feel a little bit better even though not having spots made her feel a little discouraged. They soon saw the others having a good time with the deVil siblings.

"Uncle Patch, do you think we can be friends with the deVils now?" Oddball asked.

"Maybe, Oddy, maybe." Patch shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, I sure hope so." Oddball smiled.

"We can only hope," Patch smiled back to his niece. "Only time will tell."

"Yeah, you're right..." Oddball nodded. "But I'm really glad you're here, I love playing with you."

"And I love playing with you." Patch smiled.

Oddball giggled and soon playfully tackled him. Patch knew that Oddball wouldn't be able to knock him down, so he allowed himself to fall just to make her feel good about herself and decided to ease up her strength around her and her brothers from now on unless Little Dipper and Domino someday wanted to wrestle him, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the moment. Atticus and Jessica came to work with Chloe again as she met with Cruella while Atticus and Jessica hung out with Jackson since Ivy was with Darla and Amber. 

"So, if you would please, call me 'Ella' from now on." Cruella smiled to Atticus and Jessica.

"You got it, Ella." Atticus smiled back.

Jessica also smiled.

"Jessica, I know you already have a new boyfriend, but I hope you and I can be friends now." Jackson added.

"I'd like that, Jackson." Jessica approved.

'It's working.' Jackson thought to himself.

Jackson and Jessica soon shared a friendly hug with each other. Darla, Amber, and Ivy awed to this as it was cute since Jackson was harmless now. Or so it appeared. Patch ran with his niece and nephews with a laugh as he then stopped to see who was the fastest puppy.

'So, who's the fastest pup?' Patch thought to himself as he waited for his niece and nephews.

Little Dipper soon came in first with a smirk.

"Way to go, Dipper!" Patch beamed to his nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Patch." Little Dipper smiled proudly.

Next was Domino. Oddball then came in last with a small pout.

"First is the worst, second is the best!" Domino teased Little Dipper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Slowpoke." Little Dipper smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, everyone was back at Chloe's work, even Dipstick, Dottie, and the puppies while Coco and Beamer stayed at the house since they felt they were too important to go along with their daughter, son-in-law, nephew, and grandpuppies. The maid soon played a boxing computer game against Dipstick as he seemed to be winning despite being a dog.

"Go, Dad!" Domino barked.

"Come on, Dad!" Little Dipper added as Oddball tried to join them on the desk, but had trouble.

"Guys!" Oddball whined. "Let me see!"

No one seemed to pay attention to her.

Oddball sat on the floor and looked at the mirror behind her as she was ignored even when she barked and cried out as loud as she could. "It's 'cuz I don't have spots..." she then pouted as she was left out from her parents and brothers. She soon looked and saw a man getting ink stains on his pants, thinking it was perfect for earning spots. "Perfect!" Oddball beamed as she then climbed up packs of copy paper to get some black ink onto her blank white fur.

The man hummed to his music as he was unaware of the Dalmatian puppy who joined his company.

Oddball soon rolled around on the spotted paper and got some ink onto her fur. "Hey, guys, check this out!" she barked out to the others.

Domino and Little Dipper were the first to hear Oddball.

"Check this-" Oddball started until the man lifted part of the printer which accidentally knocked her out the open window right behind her.

"Oddball!" Domino and Little Dipper yelped.

"Oh, man!" Oddball yelped as she held onto the gutter and looked down at the passing cars down below. "Oh, please, no, I don't wanna die!"

Patch soon sensed Oddball was in trouble. "Boys, where's your sister?" he asked Little Dipper and Domino.

"Out the window!" Little Dipper and Domino panicked.

"What?!" Patch yelped and rushed to the top of the printer and saw Oddball dangling from the gutter. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Uncle Patch!" Oddball cried out.

"Don't worry; I'll inform Chloe!" Patch told her before rushing off to Chloe's office.

"Hurry!" Oddball cried out as she was afraid that she would fall.

Little Dipper and Domino looked in horror as their sister dangled for her dear life.

"I have so much to atone for." Cruella told Chloe before flinching as Big Ben began to chime for the hour.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked as Chloe closed the window to block the chime.

"I'm seeing spots." Cruella muttered shakily.

Chloe glanced at her before looking out the window and did a double take once she saw the puppies.

"Chloe!" Patch called out as he ran into the room. "Chloe, Oddball is dangling from the roof!"

"I can see that!" Chloe panicked.

Jessica soon rushed to the window and opened it so she could try and rescue Oddball. The bell clang which seemed to make Cruella shake rather violently as Chloe saved Little Dipper and Domino before getting to Oddball and she muttered the name 'Dr. Pavlov'.

"CHLOE!" Oddball cried out.

"Oddball!" Chloe cried back before going to save the puppy.

And where Oddball was soon saved. Dipstick and Dottie looked very concerned for their daughter and so did the maid.

"Oh, Oddball, why did you do that?" Patch frowned to his niece. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Patch, I didn't mean to." Oddball replied.

"We're just glad you're safe." Dottie smiled.

Cruella soon took Oddball and pet her around as her hair seemed to unwind and grow wild.

"Hey, let go of my daughter!" Dipstick barked sharply.

"Are these your lovely dogs?" Cruella asked Chloe in a daze as she pet Oddball in her arms.

"Um, yes, they are." Jessica said.

"Aunty, I think you should let go of the puppy." Ivy said.

Dipstick continued to bark at Cruella and the others tried to soothe them as Atticus gently took Oddball.

"I remember you two... As puppies..." Cruella shakily pointed at Dipstick and Patch.

"Yeah, and I remember you, you devil woman!" Dipstick snarled.

"Aunt Ella, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Uh... Dears... Why don't we come back later?" Cruella smiled nervously as she soon stood up. "I'm feeling a little... Chilly."

Jackson and Ivy then decided to leave with their aunt while Atticus and Jessica looked concerned.

Cruella tried to calm down as she left with her niece and nephew only to see spots everywhere like everyone was white with black spots like a dalmatian normally was.

'It's happening.' Jackson thought to himself with a smirk.

"Um, wouldn't you be more c-comfortable in the c-car?" Alonzo asked Cruella as he rode up in the car which were also spotted in Cruella's mind. "Ella?"

"Not Ella..." Cruella muttered as she shook. "Ella's gone. AND CRUELLA'S BACK!"

"Wahoo!" Jackson and Ivy cheered. "She's finally back!"

Cruella cackled as she celebrated with her niece and nephew, and where as soon as they got back to the deVil place, Jackson got the doors, leading to all the fur coats unboarded.

"Pull! Pull!" Cruella told him.

"No worries, Aunt Cruella." Jackson smirked as he opened with ease due to being strong, even stronger than a grown man like Alonzo who was rather weak and feeble.

"Thank you, Jackson." Cruella smirked back.

Cruella's new dog looked overwhelmed at the scene.

"Oh, Mummy's home, and I'll never leave you again!" Cruella gushed as she fell onto her fur coat collection as she laughed before sighing. "Oh, why do I feel incomplete? What could I be missing from my life? Cruella deVil who has it all! The softest, the rarest, the whitest, the blackest, the stripiest, the sportiest-"

"If you're wondering where your design for your Dalmatian fur coat is, it's on the wall." Jackson informed her.

"Ah, yes, thank you, my boy!" Cruella replied as she took the paper in her grasp. "My Dalmatian Puppy Coat... The coat of dreams... The ultimate fur coat... That was denied me by that canine cabal for which I have lost three years of my life!"

Alonzo flinched nervously of Cruella's sudden yelling.

"We'll need some help in stealing the Dalmatian puppies." Ivy said.

"Oh, yes, you are so right, my little sister," Jackson agreed. "And I think I know just the guy to help us."

"And who would that be, Big Brother?" Ivy asked Jackson.

Jackson began to tell them about a man that could help them with stealing the puppies. Ivy and Cruella smirked as they thought that was a wonderful idea. An awful idea. A wonderfully awful idea. Alonzo only stood by nervously with a forced smile since he served Cruella and was more or less her personal lap dog, and where they soon went out to find the man Jackson mentioned.

Ivy looked around on the way. Cruella eagerly followed her nephew as she trusted him to find help for their vengeance. And where the man they were looking for was easy to find followed by some boos.

"Tough crowd." Ivy muttered.

"You're telling me." Jackson agreed.

"Is that Jackson deVil?" A voice asked.

"It's me, and I brought my aunt and sister!" Jackson called out.

"Who are we meeting, dear?" Cruella asked her nephew.

"Jean-Pierre LePelt." Jackson told her.

"Ah, what a fond choice." Cruella told her nephew.

"I thought you would approve." Jackson nodded back to his aunt.

They soon went to meet the man Jackson told them about. Cruella knocked on the man's dressing room door after the vegans chased him off the catwalk for wearing actual fur, and where one of the people in his dressing room opened the door nervously from his anger.

"Hey, boys." Jackson smirked before a potted plant was sent flying and crashed into the wall.

Jean-Pierre yelled out and soon shut the door on Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy before realizing what he did and opened it up again with a gasp. "Forgive me... My idiots did not recognize you."

"Oh, I'm sure that they didn't know better." Ivy said.

"Only two minions to abuse?" Cruella smirked to Jean-Pierre. "Oh, Jean-Pierre, the world is so unfair."

"Yes, unfair, Auntie Cruella." Ivy agreed with a smirk herself.

Jackson nodded in agreement as they came in.

"Get out!" Jean-Pierre glared at his sidekicks. "You are unfit to look upon this Goddess of Fashion!"

The two men were forced out as their boss shooed them out and shut the door behind them.

"Cruella deVil..." Jean-Pierre smiled to the woman as she stood with her favorite niece and nephew. "My idol... My inspiration at my show..."

'This just became easier than I thought.' Jackson thought to himself.

"I am so sorry for the demonstrators." Jean-Pierre told Cruella as he poured a drink and held out the glass for her.

Cruella accepted the drink. "Demonstrators?" she asked while taking the glass. "I thought they were critics."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Ivy groaned as she soon looked rather disgustingly evil and not cute or innocent anymore like when she would fool adults into thinking she was a goody two-shoes.

"Go away!" Jean-Pierre demanded as he answered and slammed the door.

Jackson soon looked out the window to see who it was.

"Who is it, Brother?" Ivy asked.

"Our wimp." Jackson said.

"Oy..." Ivy rolled her onyx eyes.

"I know, right?" Jackson asked out of annoyance.

Ivy nodded as their aunt talked with Jean-Pierre. There was another knock which made Jean-Pierre throw the glass against the door in annoyance himself of Alonzo.

"Please forgive Alonzo; he just never learns." Jackson said.

Alonzo soon came in to escape the ranting crowd while Cruella and Jean-Pierre talked.

"Alonzo, get out of here!" Jackson glared.

"But, I..." Alonzo stammered as he brought out a random dog.

"Oh, right." Ivy groaned.

"What is this?" Jean-Pierre asked.

"Your salvation, Monsieur LePelt," Jackson smirked. "You've clearly run out of ideas. We propose an alliance between you and the dear old House of deVil."

"Yeah, because then, you'll become rich." Ivy added.

"You have an idea in the bag?" Jean-Pierre's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, we do." Jackson smirked.

"Oh, Jean-Pierre," Cruella gushed to the man. "Together, you and I will make a coat so soft, so luxurious, so practical in any weather, so bad that we'll rip the veils off the eyes of fashion and write our names in the pantheon of stars."

"Of course..." Jean-Pierre nodded. "From puppies."

"Ah, not just any puppies," Cruella smirked before clapping her hands to summon Alonzo before she took out a dalmatian in her clutches. "Puppies with..."

"Spots!" Jackson, Ivy, and Jean-Pierre smirked back in unison with Cruella.

'Perfect.' Jackson thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back with the others...

Chloe was walking the dogs with Jessica and Atticus's help.

"So, where are we going again?" Patch asked.

"We're going to see a show." Chloe smiled before an estranged man had come with three dogs of his own and a parrot who claimed to be another dog.

"Who's that?" Atticus asked.

"Look who's here!" The parrot smiled. "Oh, blimey, I'm seeing spots!"

"Hello, Kevin." Chloe greeted the man.

"Chloe!" Kevin replied in shock. "Are you, uh...?"

"Yeah, I'm going in." Chloe nodded to him.

"I can tell that you two have met before." Atticus said.

"It's a long story." Chloe told him.

"Oh, these are your dalmatians." Kevin smiled as he looked at Dipstick and Dottie before Oddball joined the crowd with Patch beside her as she observed the parrot.

"Hello, there." Oddball greeted the parrot.

"You call that a bark?" The parrot asked Oddball. "This is a bark!" he then barked at her very loudly and aggressively which scared her away.

Oddball whimpered and then hid behind Chloe.

"Oh, that's right, go hide behind Mummy!" The parrot mocked.

"That was mean," Patch glared at the parrot. "She's just a puppy."

"Are you her daddy?" The parrot asked.

"No, I'm her Uncle Patch, and I promised that I'd protect her and keep her safe from bullies like you." Patch snarled.

Chloe began to introduce the Dalmatians and the others to Kevin before noticing Oddball hiding behind her.

"Oh, Oddball, come on out, the man won't hurt you." Jessica soothed the spotless puppy.

"Here's your change, sir." The vendor told Kevin.

"This is going to be so great." Jessica smiled.

"Don't you count your change?" Chloe asked Kevin as she carried Oddball.

"Well, why should I?" Kevin shrugged as he carried Domino.

'I have a feeling he's trying to get closer to Chloe.' Jessica thought to herself.

Soon enough, they came inside for the show with their pets with them. Patch smiled to his niece and nephews as this made him think of watching Thunderbolt on TV with his brothers, sisters, and parents.

"This is going to be so great." Oddball smiled.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Oddy." Patch smiled back.

And where she would love the show. Patch smiled to her as they watched the show. Chloe and Kevin made light conversation before the show would start. It seemed to be about Cruella. The show soon started and everyone clapped as the show started, revealing to be a puppet show and which was perfect for the puppies. The little kids in audience of course loved it too.

"Shh, it's gonna start!" The parrot scolded Kevin and Chloe for talking.

Luckily soon enough, the two human adults stopped talking.

"Hi, Mr. Punch, Hi, Judy!" The kids greeted the puppets as the lights went out to start the show.

Even the dogs joined in, especially the puppies. The parrot seemed to touch Chloe's shoulder and looked innocent so she would think that Kevin did it. Patch saw what the parrot did and had a feeling he knew why.

"Give us a kiss," The puppets said. "Everybody would laugh at us, wouldn't you, everyone?"

"NO!" The kids called back.

Oddball really got into the show which made Patch happy that his niece was enjoying herself. Though it would get really interesting for Oddball after she would see the one thing she wanted most. A puppet with spots soon appeared which caught the female puppy's attention instantly. Chloe gasped as she soon panicked for Oddball. Patch knew exactly that seeing the spots would instantly catch Oddball's attention.

"What is it?" Kevin whispered to Chloe.

"Oddball's S-P-O-T-S." Chloe whispered back.

"Spots?" The parrot asked.

Kevin, Chloe, Jessica, Atticus, and Patch began to shush the parrot.

"What did I do?" The parrot shrugged in defense. "I said 'spots', that's all."

"Waddlesworth, shush!" Kevin scolded his parrot.

Oddball soon climbed up onto the puppet stage much to Chloe's dismay.

"Oh, no!" Patch panicked.

"Stop mocking me!" Oddball barked at the spotted puppet in anger. She soon took the puppet off.

The kids in the audience gasped in surprise.

"This'll teach you to make fun of me!" Oddball muffled as she carried the puppet in her mouth before leaving the stage.

"Oddball, stop!" Patch called out.

Oddball soon ran off with the puppet in her mouth which made everyone chase after her. Kevin and Chloe looked around until they found Oddball and gasped as she was floating with the balloons into the sky, and where her parents were beginning to worry.

"Oddball, get down here at once!" Dipstick barked.

"I can't!" Oddball whimpered. "I don't know how!"

"One of us is going to have to get her down." Jessica said.

"Waddlesworth." Kevin said as he picked up his parrot.

"Oddball." Chloe frowned in worry to the spotless puppy.

"Now's your chance," Kevin told his parrot. "Fly up there and cut a few strings."

"Not all of them!" Chloe told Kevin.

"Just a few," Kevin compromised. "You can do it! Fly!"

"Let go of my paw, you twit!" Waddlesworth complained. "I told you I can't fly!"

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. "You're a parrot, and where parrots are birds, and that means that you can fly!"

"I'm not a bird, I'm a dog, a dog, I tell you!" Waddlesworth replied.

"What is wrong with him?" Jessica asked Kevin.

"I really don't know myself." Kevin sighed.

"Then one of us will have to go and try to save her." Atticus said.

Kevin saw that it was his duty and rushed over to the ladder that another man was using and decided to use it to save the spotless puppy. Chloe gasped as she rushed over to get a closer look. Kevin ran through the roof and soon tackled down the balloons and went down with them and Oddball, and where luckily, he landed in a slide. The others rushed over and were relieved that both Oddball and Kevin were okay.

"Got her." Kevin told the others as he carried Oddball in his arms.

"Whew." Jessica sighed.

Kevin then slid down the slide and handed Oddball to Chloe as the balloons went flying.

"Oddball, oh, Kevin, I don't know how I can thank you." Chloe breathed in relief as she collected the puppy.

"How about dinner?" Waddlesworth suggested.

"What do you say, Chloe?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry?" Chloe replied.

"I... I was inviting you to dinner." Kevin told the woman.

"Dinner would be nice." Chloe smiled.

'Sounds like Chloe has a date tonight.' Atticus thought to himself.

Oddball smiled as she felt happy for Chloe even though she felt humiliated over what just happened to her.

Meanwhile with the deVils...

Lightning flashed as Cruella showed Jean-Pierre her sketch while Ivy was still thinking about revenge with Jackson, and where they thought of making the Fudos thinking that they were true friends.

"That's lame!" Ivy told Jackson.

"Yes, but we're messing with their minds," Jackson defended. "Think about when Darla Dimple was a child star and many people thought she was cute and innocent, but deep down, she was pure evil like you are, my dear baby sister~"

"You're right." Ivy said.

"We'll show them," Jackson smirked. "We'll even show Mom and Dad... She even likes our sister more than us because she's so goody goody!"

"I barely even remember her." Ivy commented about their older sister.

"Ah, yes, because she's a princess." Jackson rolled his eyes about their long-lost sister who moved out to rule a kingdom when they were young and was actually the opposite of their Aunt Cruella.

They soon saw their aunt doing something with her design.

"The coat will make the world shuvver," Jean-Pierre gasped in amazement to Cruella about the design. "Shuvver? Shutten? Shudder?"

"Shiver?" Cruella asked for him.

"Exactament!" Jean-Pierre nodded. "You're a genius!"

"Agreed." Jackson said.

Cruella took the design as she had something very special in mind, and where it would involve more than last time. Jackson and Ivy soon joined their aunt to help her out. They even ignored protests from poor Alonzo.


	11. Chapter 11

Back with the others...

Darla and Amber sat on Chloe's bed with the Dalmatians as she was looking through her closet to find an outfit to wear to dinner with Kevin. Little Dipper and Dipstick playfully wrestled with Oddball before getting her off of the bed to where Dipstick and Dottie were with Coco and Beamer on the other bed.

"How about that one?" Amber asked while pointing to one dress.

"Oh, I think this is too dressy." Chloe frowned.

"What about that one?" Darla asked while pointing to the next dress.

"Too stuffy." Chloe sighed.

"You're becoming too picky." Amber told her aunt.

"She's right." Darla said.

"Guys, I've got nothing to wear," Chloe sighed to Darla, Amber, Coco, and Dottie. "Please help me."

"Never fear, my dear, The Vandercreams are here." Coco smirked to her 'pet' as Dottie picked out a fluffy white dress and held it out to Chloe.

"Try this one!" Dottie muffled.

"What's that?" Chloe asked as she took the dress. "Oh, Dottie, are you sure?"

Oddball soon added something else to the dress.

"It's completely see through," Chloe told Dottie before looking to the female puppy. "Oddball?"

Oddball soon brought out what she wanted to add to the dress which was a sweater.

"Oh, what a fantastic idea!" Chloe beamed. "Thank you!"

Oddball smiled since she made Chloe happy.

"Chloe's right." Dottie smiled.

"Thanks, Oddball." Chloe kissed the puppy in thanks.

Oddball smiled back to her mother and owner.

"Looks like she got your taste for fashion." Coco smiled at Dottie.

"Such a little darling, even if she's spotless." Dottie agreed.

With the deVils again...

"My brilliance astounds me." Cruella said as she scribbled a white colored pencil onto her design.

"It astounds me too, Auntie Cruella." Ivy smiled.

"No, we should add puppies to the hem." Jean-Pierre suggested.

"But all of it will be puppies." Ivy said.

Alonzo soon nervously came to see them.

"What is it?" Jackson glared at the spineless coward of a man.

"40 D-D-Dalmatian puppies shipped off to Paris to his shop." Alonzo informed nervously.

"That's not enough, this time we'll do 102 Dalmatian puppies." Jackson said.

"102 Dalmatians?" Ivy asked her brother.

"Yep, that way there will be plenty enough for our aunt's new design outfit." Jackson said.

"Oh, Auntie, Jackson has a right idea..." Ivy agreed with her big brother. "Just think of what you could do with all that fur, you could have a hooded fur coat if you wanted!"

"That's an excellent idea, Jackson." Cruella smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Cruella!" Jackson smiled back in delight that she got his name right.

The devil woman soon started to continue her design to make it a hooded fur coat.

Meanwhile back with the others...

The doorbell rang and Amber answered the door to see it was Kevin and his dogs.

"On, Dasher! On, Prancer! On, Drooler!" Waddlesworth announced. "Look, I'm Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindog! I've a present for Miss Oddball."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Dottie smiled as she stood next to Dipstick while Coco and Beamer seemed annoyed.

"What's with them?" Waddlesworth asked.

"I'm sorry, but my parents just think they're above everyone else in the world." Dottie said quietly.

"Couple of rich snobs, eh?" Waddlesworth asked which offended Coco and Beamer, though they kind of deserved it.

"Hello?" Kevin called out for Chloe.

"I'll be right out, Kevin!" Chloe called back to him.

"Take your time." Kevin replied.

One of the dogs soon brought over a video to Kevin.

"Chomp's brought his favorite video," Kevin told Chloe. "Is that all right?"

"Is it suitable for children?" Chloe replied before she came out.

"Yes, it's fine." Kevin smiled before he took a look at her, and where he looked entranced by how beautiful Chloe looked.

"Is everything fine?" Chloe asked.

"Yes... Beautiful..." Kevin nodded before smiling nervously. "Um... Waddlesworth, um... He brought a present for Oddball."

"For me?" Oddball smiled.

"This thing was getting heavy!" Waddlesworth told her. "Keep your spots on! Oh... Sorry, you don't have any."

"Thank you, Waddlesworth." Oddball politely told the macaw as she opened the present, and where she was having trouble opening it.

Patch decided to give his niece a helping paw which allowed for the present to be open.

"Ooh!" Dipstick and Dottie smiled.

"I came to an agreement with the puppeteer." Kevin smiled back as it was a spotted sweater just for Oddball.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"Oh, Kevin, thank you, it's brilliant," Chloe smiled to the man before she put the sweater on Oddball. "Come here, you~"

Oddball was so excited as she was finally going to have her very own spots.

"I think it's a success." Chloe approved.

"I agree." Coco said.

"Looking good, girl!" Kevin smiled as he let go of the female puppy.

"Look at me!" Oddball yipped to the others as she ran toward them. "Look at me!"

"You look great, Oddball." Patch smiled.

"Looking... Oh, no!" Waddlesworth was about to add until he gasped. "Oh, no! Oddball's got no underwear! Look away, children!"

"He is so silly." Jessica giggled.

"Could someone put this in for me?" Chomper muffled as he held a video tape in his mouth.

"Please allow me." Dipstick replied as he took the video tape and put it into the VCR.

"Excuse me, young lady, is this spot taken?" Waddlesworth asked Oddball as he came next to her.

"Don't sit there!" Oddball whined. "Uncle Patch is gonna sit there!"

"It's okay, Oddball." Patch said.

Dipstick turned out the light and clicked on the remote to turn on the TV and it was a classical animated Disney movie.

"I can see we're not needed," Chloe joked as she got on her coat to go out to dinner with Kevin and leave the pets alone with Jessica, Atticus, Darla, and Amber. "As soon as the video's over, straight to bed for the children. No more telly."

"Yes, ma'am." Darla said.

"Bye." Chloe said.

"Be good." Kevin added.

The couple soon went off as the others were going to watch the Disney movie.

"I know that we're just going to love this movie." Amber smiled.

The movie started and it was about a rich house dog falling in love with a homeless stray dog in which seemed very familiar. Patch felt like he was being hit with some déjà vu as well as Atticus and they even glanced to each other oddly. Jessica daydreamed herself about having a romantic spaghetti dinner with Christopher, and where the rest of the night was peaceful.

"Why is the window open?" Atticus asked as he shook a chill down his spine and came to the window as it seemed to be open.

"The window was open?" Amber asked. "It's chilly out."

Atticus shrugged before closing the window and there seemed to be a scream and a thud.

"Was that a scream?" Darla wondered to herself. "Something is not right."

Everyone came outside to see what was going on only to be cornered by a certain thief. Patch growled as he stood protectively in front of his niece and nephews with his brother and distant cousin/sister-in-law. Atticus soon grabbed the thief by the shirt collar and lifted him up. The thief shivered nervously. Patch growled as he came beside Atticus while Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino huddled together as it began to snow. And where the thief's face was soon shown.

"Alonzo?!" Atticus asked as he recognized Cruella's faithful servant next to Horace and Jasper.

"Oh, ah, hello there, Atticus..." Alonzo smiled nervously.

"I think you better leave," Atticus glared. "Cruella and her niece and nephew might be reformed, but I know you'll never change."

"O-Of course." Alonzo gulped.

"NOW!" Atticus demanded before dropping the man.

Patch growled as he looked like he wanted to bite Alonzo as he became like his parents against Horace and Jasper when he and his siblings were kidnapped for the first time by Cruella. Alonzo soon then began to run for his life.

"That's what I thought." Atticus nodded firmly.

"We better get you guys back inside so we don't freeze." Patch told his niece and nephews.

"Yes, Uncle Patch." The puppies replied.

They soon went back inside. Patch thought he heard other barking in the distance on the way inside with his niece and nephews, but made sure they made it back home safely before he would do any further investigating that would be necessary. Once inside, the puppies yawned as they were very sleepy right now since it was their bedtime.

"Okay, you guys, time for bed." Patch smiled.

"Aw!" The puppies yawned.

Patch smiled as he then went to see them to bed as Chloe and Kevin would be back soon, and he knew where to put them.

Chloe and Kevin soon came in as the puppies were on their way to bed.

"Have a good time?" Amber smiled.

"Oh, yes, it was quite lovely," Chloe smiled back. "And how was it handling the puppies?"

"Aw, we've got this," Darla smiled to Chloe. "Especially Patch, he's a wonderful uncle."

"He sure is." Atticus agreed.

Patch smiled bashfully as overheard the others while putting Little Dipper, Domino, and Oddball to bed.

"Well, after watching over the Buddies, it's no surprise." Atticus smiled.

"Is it true that there are five of them?" Coco asked.

"Yep," Atticus nodded. "MudBud, Buddha, Rosebud, Budderball, and B-Dawg."

"It's amazing that Molly was able to give birth to five puppies." Jessica said.

"That's a new one on me, but congratulations to her and Buddy." Dipstick smiled.

"Yeah, they must be proud." Amber added.

"I'm even their dogfather." Patch said as he soon came back into the room after putting his niece and nephews to bed.

"That's great." Amber smiled.

"Hopefully someday, Little Dipper, Oddball, and Domino can meet them." Patch smiled back before yawning himself as he suddenly felt tired.

Everyone soon decided to get some sleep while Kevin was going to go home with Waddlesworth and his dogs after he and Chloe had the most wonderful time alone together, and where nothing ruined their good night's sleep. Oddball whined a bit in her sleep and she soon saw her uncle sleeping at the foot of his human's bed which made her feel a little inspired to try to sleep at the foot of Jessica's bed. Jessica woke up slightly in concern, but smiled sweetly once she saw Oddball trying to sleep with her, and where she soon gave her a helping hand. Oddball looked up to Jessica.

"Come here, girl," Jessica cooed. "I'll help you."

"Thanks!" Oddball smiled as she loved Jessica very much.

Once Oddball was now on the bed, the two of them went to sleep. The two smiled as they felt like they were made for each other as owner and pet, and while they were all sleeping Dalmatian puppies were being stolen from other houses.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning came and Chloe talked about Kevin as she sounded like she was in love with him while Patch did some secret Pound Puppy work overnight.

"Aunt Chloe, are you in love?" Amber smirked playfully.

"What...?" Chloe blushed slightly. "Oh, no, I can't be..."

"I think you are..." Jessica insisted with a giggle as she carried Oddball for her.

"Okay, maybe I am." Chloe smiled bashfully.

Jessica giggled to this.

"You know, Dipstick, he's a lot like you," Chloe told her male dalmatian. "Sweet and solid, funny without meaning to be."

"She's right." Dottie smiled.

Dipstick blushed to his mate in response. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chloe answered the phone as Jessica decided to put Oddball back with Little Dipper and Domino.

Oddball sat with her brothers, but soon just found herself following after Jessica like she was a lost puppy.

"Oddball, what are you doing?" Jessica giggled.

"Nuthin'." Oddball replied innocently.

"It looks like you're following me." Jessica told the puppy.

"Oh... I guess I am..." Oddball smiled sheepishly. "I really like you, Jessica."

"And I really like you too, Oddball." Jessica smiled back.

"You're really nice," Oddball smiled. "Have you ever had a dog before?"

"No, but I took really good care of Atticus when he was a baby," Jessica replied as she sat with the spotless puppy to talk with her. "I even babysat a lot when we lived on Spooner Street with my good friends, Max and PJ, I usually babysat PJ's little sister, Pistol."

"Aw." Oddball smiled.

"She was a handful..." Jessica chuckled sheepishly as she remembered the times she had to babysit Pistol for Peg and Pete while PJ and Max told her that they would pray for her to come back home alive.

"How much of a handful?" Oddball asked.

"Oh, boy, where do I begin?" Jessica held her head as she began to think of the times she had to babysit Pistol, but started with the first time.

We cut to a flashback of when Jessica lived in Spooner Street with Patrick and Emily during the time Atticus would've been a baby and she had befriended Max and PJ, even calling Goofy her 'Uncle Goofy' even though she deeply missed Beach City, especially Amethyst.

"What do you mean you can't come back again?" Peg's voice asked as she was on the phone with the old babysitter. "Pistol is a sweet and perfect little angel!"

We are then shown a hyperactive four-year-old girl chasing her family dog with a wicked laugh and the dog seemed terrified of her.

'I'm sorry, but I just will not watch over that girl anymore!' The babysitter told her.

Peg tried to talk with the babysitter to get hung up on. "Well, she refuses to come over."

"Oh, what a shame," Pete smirked to his wife. "I guess we can't go dancing tonight after all."

"NO!" Peg replied. "There must be someone who can babysit her."

"Your sister needs a new babysitter." Jessica said as she hung out with PJ and Max.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for that loser." PJ said before laughing with Max.

"Bet I could do it." Jessica replied without fear.

"You're kidding, right?" Max asked.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, but it might kill ya." PJ gulped nervously.

"Guys, she's four," Jessica rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can handle her."

'And where that was my first mistake.' Jessica narrated.

Max and PJ just looked nervous for Jessica like babysitting Pistol was a death wish.

"Her bedtime is 8:00, no sweets before dinner, and make sure she eats her vegetables." Peg told Jessica.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Pete." Jessica promised.

"Good luck." Pete said.

The couple soon left.

"Okay, Pistol, whatya say we-" Jessica started.

"Piggyback." Pistol stated.

"Maybe after we make a nice and healthy dinn-" Jessica tried again.

"PIGGYBACK!" Pistol shrieked.

"Um... Okay..." Jessica blinked before the girl jumped on her back with a giggle.

'And that was just the start of the most terrifying night of my life.' Jessica narrated.

Jessica had a hard time babysitting Pistol which made the little girl giggle rather evilly at her expense. But unfortunately for her, Jessica was smarter then her.

Pistol was soon chasing the dog again which made her very nervous. "Come 'ere, Chainsaw!"

Jessica soon thought of a way of how to tame Pistol. "Pistol!" She called out.

Pistol laughed as she ignored Jessica before tackling the dog in the corner. Jessica soon smirked as she brought out cookies.

Pistol laughed until she sniffed something and looked over to the silver platter. "Coooookiiiiess..."

Chainsaw soon ran outside the doggy door to be in the backyard since she was scared of Pistol wanting to 'play' with her. Pistol soon ran toward Jessica, reaching for the cookies.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you want the cookies, then you'll have to eat your dinner." Jessica said.

"What?!" Pistol asked. "Gimme those cookies right now or I'm telling Daddy!"

"I'm not scared of your dad," Jessica replied, putting the cookies out of reach. "Now, you have to eat your dinner first so you can grow big and strong, and I'll even read you one of my favorite bedtime stories about kittens."

Pistols simply pouted. Jessica waited, not going to give into the pout. Pistol soon gave up and sat at the dinner table, but frowned in disgust at the vegetables as she really didn't want to eat them, and after eating her dinner, it was time for dessert.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jessica smiled to Pistol.

Soon enough, the two ate the cookies and it was then time to give Pistol a bath and she would be in bed as it was almost 8:00.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Pistol complained as she ran away from the bathroom after Jessica started the water in the tub.

"Um... It's not a bath, Pistol, you're going to the Lost City of Atlantis!" Jessica made up to play with the little girl's imagination to make taking a bath fun as she took out her old bath toys which were of mermaid dolls with sea creatures such as a sea sponge, a starfish, a shark, and a jellyfish.

And where that got Pistol interested. Jessica soon got Pistol out of her dress and pigtails so that they could get the bath over with.

"We are in a Yellow Submarine~" Jessica sang as she took out her submarine toy as she made it go into the water and made some engine noises. "We are both on a venture together to find the lost city known as Atlantis... We could become real famous for discovering it!"

"I wanna be famous!" Pistol giggled.

'And where we soon had fun in the bath.' Jessica narrated.

Soon enough, the bath ended and Pistol laughed as she liked it before yawning.

"Bedtime." Jessica smiled.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Pistol pouted as she was tucked in with her pajamas.

"Here, I'll read you one of my stories..." Jessica soothed as she took out an old storybook. "It's called Sleepy Kittens."

"The Sleepy Kittens?" Pistol repeated.

"Such a lovely story..." Jessica smiled as she sat in the chair next to Pistol's bed, but showed the book so that she could see the pictures and wiggled her fingers in the cloth puppets to be the kittens in the story. "'Three little kittens loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said, 'Time for kittens to go to bed.' Three little kittens started to bawl, 'Mommy, we're not tired at all.' Their mother smiled and said with a purr, 'Fine, but at least you should brush you fur'."

Pistol watched Jessica as she took out the tiny brush and brushed the kittens in the book and that made her giggle a little. Jessica saw that the story was working like a charm.

"'Three little kittens with fur all brushed said, 'We can't sleep, we feel too rushed!'," Jessica continued the story. "'Their mother replied, with a voice like silk, 'Fine, but at least you should drink your milk'. Three little kittens, with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn'." She then yawned herself.

This made Pistol also yawn as her eyes began to feel heavy now.

"'We can't sleep, we can't even try', Then their mother sang a lullaby'," Jessica said softly as the story was almost over as Pistol began to fall asleep. "'Good night kittens, close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart'."

Pistol soon fell asleep instantly.

"Good night, Pistol." Jessica smiled to the little girl.

Later on, Jessica hung out on the couch and watched TV and soon enough, Peg and Pete came home.

"How much should we pay Jessie for helping?" Peg smiled.

"If she's still alive." Pete laughed out loud which annoyed his wife.

The two of them soon entered the house to see Jessica alive and well.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pete," Jessica smiled to the couple. "Have a nice night out?"

"Yes..." Peg replied in amazement. "Wow, I can't believe the house is still standing!"

"I'm great with kids." Jessica smiled.

"I can see that you are," Peg smiled back as she paid Jessica. "You would make a wonderful big sister."

The words 'big sister' made tears come into Jessica's eyes, but she thanked for her pay and wished the family a good night before she went home and sniffled as she couldn't help but think of her lost baby brother who was out there in the world without her or their parents.

End of Flashback

"So, you see, I have a lot of experience," Jessica smiled down to Oddball. "I'd love to work in a Day Care center sometime too."

"Aw!" Oddball smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Jessica nodded before sighing. "Then Pistol wanted me to babysit every night..."

"Oh, boy." Oddball giggled.

Jessica giggled with the puppy as they became close like when Atticus first met Patch, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the moment until Chloe was finished with her call.

"Who was that, Chloe?" Darla smiled, but frowned since Chloe looked upset. "Is something wrong?"

"The caller said there were abandoned puppies in a box..." Chloe replied shallowly.

"Oh, my..." Darla said.

Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino whimpered to this.

"Don't worry, dears." Dottie soothed her children.

"We should go then." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, are you sure?" Darla asked.

"Darla, you should know that your big brother never backs down from a challenge." Atticus encouraged.

"You're right." Darla said.

"You've always been the brave one." Jessica sighed to her younger brother.

"Guess I got it from Dad." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Mind if I come with?" Patch asked as he came in.

"Not at all," Atticus replied. "Besides, a Pound Puppy might be just what we need."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"I should have my own theme song," Atticus said before taking out his phone and texted his best friend back home. "Cherry, make me a theme song."

'No.' Cherry texted back quickly and even though it was a message, the cynicism could be sensed.

"Should have known." Atticus said.

Atticus and Patch went to do work however. When they explored, they saw police cars and heard a familiar man and macaw. The two of them soon went to Kevin and Waddlesworth.

"Blimey!" Waddlesworth cried out. "The coppers!"

Kevin soon had the parrot on his shoulder as they came to see the officers.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"We need to search this place," An officer told him. "Sixteen Dalmatian puppies were reported stolen last night."

"Mind if I help with the search?" Atticus asked.

"Don't you have a football game to play?" The officer laughed since he was a kid.

"I'm gonna be a detective someday." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Patch soon caught the scent of Dalmatian puppies and started to follow it.

"Kevin Shepherd?" A man asked Kevin.

"Yes, hello, I'm Kevin Shepherd." Waddlesworth nodded.

Atticus simply face-palmed as Waddlesworth didn't help.

"Waddlesworth!" Kevin scolded his parrot. "Sorry, how can I help you?"

"A warrant to search the premises." The man replied as he gave a paper to Kevin.

Patch began to continue following the scent of the puppies. Atticus glared at the cops before glancing back at Patch. Patch sniffed inside the house and came to a bag and opened it to find the missing Dalmatian puppies as Kevin's home was investigated.

"No way..." Patch said.

The puppies came out to see Patch which made the investigators spot them out, no pun intended.

"Oh, no!" Waddlesworth cried out. "Busted!"

"This can't be right..." Patch whispered to himself. "Kevin would never steal Dalmatian puppies!"

Chloe soon arrived and where she was placing Cruella under arrest. Jackson and Ivy looked shocked as Chloe had put their aunt under arrest since there were missing Dalmatians and who else could really be to blame, but they then saw Kevin being taken away as Atticus and Patch left the house.

'Perfect timing.' Jackson thought to himself.

"Chloe!" Kevin called out.

"Kevin?" Chloe frowned.

"What's going on, Officer?" Ivy asked innocently.

"This man is caught red-handed for a case of dog-napping." The officer told her.

"Oh, my..." Ivy gasped.

"What a crying shame." Jackson added.

"I can explain." Kevin told the cops.

Patch was sure that there was an explanation.

"You can explain where you were last night?" The man asked Kevin sharply.

"He was home, kissing her." Waddlesworth explained, referring to Kevin and Chloe's date.

"I was... Out..." Kevin said bashfully.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Let's discuss this at the station." The cops decided.

"He was out with me." Chloe spoke up.

Soon enough, the box of puppies was found and Kevin was left to blame.

"Oh, isn't it depressing, Big Brother and Auntie Ella that some people can be so selfish?" Ivy sniffled.

"It is a shame, he seemed like such a nice man too." Jackson said.

"I think he needs to go to jail." Ivy told the officers.

"Jackson, you can't tell me you think a nice man like Kevin would steal puppies like this," Atticus told his new friend who had actually been tricking him. "He has to have been framed!"

"Maybe, but for the time being, he's going to have to be in jail." Jackson said.

"Jackson!" Atticus gasped.

"What a shame," Ivy shook her head at Kevin like he was a filthy criminal who deserved to be locked up. "Besides, even if he is framed, who would frame him?"

Atticus stuttered as he pouted and looked defeated for a change. Patch sent a glance toward Cruella and her niece and nephew as he had a feeling that maybe they didn't really change and were just trying to make Kevin look bad, and where it worked.

"This can't be happening..." Atticus said as he began to feel sick and nearly fainted on the spot.

Patch yelped and soon dashed in, carrying Atticus on his back, not minding the weight of his master.

"Is he okay?" Cruella asked.

"He clearly needs to get some rest, Aunt Ella." Jackson replied.

"Yes, yes..." Ivy nodded in agreement. "It's sad to see what happens to some poor, unfortunate souls."

'That just reminds me of that song Ursula the sea witch sang.' Patch thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on, Atticus was lying on the couch in Chloe's home and was given a glass of water and had a warm cloth on his forehead. Patch looked up to Atticus with Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino who all looked concerned to him.

"What happened?" Atticus muttered as he took the water and drank it.

"Kevin got arrested and you passed on." Little Dipper replied.

"Passed out." Patch corrected.

"Uh, what Uncle Patch said." Domino said.

"So, that wasn't a nightmare?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid not, Atticus." Patch frowned.

"Are you okay, Mr. Atticus?" Oddball asked.

"I've never been defeated before." Atticus said.

"I know, it's so wrong," Patch replied. "We have to do something about Kevin, he can't be locked up like this."

"Are there any Pound Puppies around here or can you contact Lucky and Cookie from here?" Atticus asked him. "They must know something about the dogs."

"I'll see what I can do." Patch said.

"I would appreciate it," Atticus replied. "I know that Kevin has to be innocent. He's strange, but he's not a criminal."

"I agree with you there." Patch nodded back to his owner before he soon left to go and tell the Pound Puppies.

Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino began to follow after their uncle while Atticus tried to get some rest, and where unknown to him, he would be invited to a certain party. Patch looked around and soon activated the magic in his Pound Puppy tag as he went to get some help to find out more about the stolen Dalmatian puppies. Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino came behind their uncle.

Patch sniffed the air and soon looked behind him to find his brother Dipstick's puppies. "KIDS!"

"Hi, Uncle Patch." The puppies replied innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Patch asked.

"We wanted to help you." Domino replied.

"Yeah!" Oddball added with a smile.

"So, could we, Uncle Patch?" Little Dipper asked.

"Oh, guys, I dunno," Patch replied. "This is kind of big dog stuff."

The puppies soon pouted and whimpered to their uncle so he would agree into letting them go with him.

"Dang it...Fine." Patch gave in.

"Yay!" The puppies cheered.

"But stay close to me, and you gotta take orders." Patch warned them.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Domino saluted.

"Me too!" Little Dipper added.

"But, Uncle Patch, how do we get to Pound Puppy Headquarters?" Oddball asked.

Patch soon showed them an entrance. The puppies followed after.

"Come along now." Patch told them as he went inside.

Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino all looked to each other, but soon followed after their uncle as he led the way, before they soon ended up in HQ. Patch came out first and the puppies ended up on top of each other like when Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly tried to run away back home away from the farm because they missed the city due to the endless restaurants, more social people, and cable TV. The puppies soon helped themselves up and followed after their uncle, and where they were amazed at what they saw.

"Patch is signing in." Patch said as he pressed his paw against a sensor to open the door.

"Ooh." The puppies smiled as they then followed their uncle to find older dogs all at work.

Patch soon came to see Lucky and Cookie.

"Hi, honey," Cookie smiled to the Dalmatian. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Patch replied. "I'm afraid there's been problems in my brother's hometown with my Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer."

"What's the problem?" Lucky asked.

"There have been missing sixteen dalmatian puppies," Patch informed. "Kevin Shepherd has been framed, I know he's a nice man, especially since with how much in love he is with Chloe. Do you have any cameras on Chloe Simon's neighborhood from last night?"

"Let me take a look." Strudel replied as she came to check their computers.

Patch and the puppies began to hope for the best.

"Last night, yes?" Strudel asked.

"Yes, Strudel," Patch nodded. "Last night."

Strudel nodded back and then showed the video footage to last night around Chloe's place before it began to snow and they were shown a certain car riding up and Alonzo came out with a bag as he came to a house and climbed up a window to where there were Dalmatian puppies.

"Alonzo?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Um, who is that guy again?" Lucky asked.

"Cruella's servant." Patch replied.

"Ah, right..." Lucky then nodded.

Alonzo snuck into the house and tried to get the dogs to come with him, though he looked rather nervous and scared to death since he had to obey Cruella or face the consequences.

"Something's wrong." Patch said.

Oddball narrowed her eyes as she took a close look at Alonzo. "He... He looks like he doesn't want to do this."

"What?!" Little Dipper and Domino asked their sister.

"Guys, I don't know what it is, but Mr. Alonzo looks like he doesn't want to kidnap those puppies or us." Oddball told her brothers.

"Then he must have been forced to do it." Patch said.

"Most likely..." Strudel replied.

"But it can't be..." Patch pouted. "Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy have reformed."

"Unless they're just acting like they're reformed." Domino suggested.

"Yeah, they could be just pretending." Little Dipper added.

"I'm still mad at what Cruella did to me, your father, aunts and uncles..." Patch glared. "We still remember it, not to mention that time with Li'l Lightning."

"Well, the deVils seem to be good liars," Strudel told Patch. "You better catch them before they make it to Paris."

"You can count on me." Patch said.

"I know we can," Strudel smiled to him. "You're just the perfect one to become a Pound Puppy."

"Uncle Patch rocks!" Little Dipper laughed with Domino.

"I always believed in him." Oddball smiled.

"Aw, you're all so sweet," Patch smiled back to them before he soon heard the puppies yawn. "Thanks so much, guys, I knew I could count on you," He told Lucky, Cookie, and Strudel for all their help. "I gotta get these guys to bed."

"Of course, Patch, we'll see you later, sweetheart." Cookie cooed in a maternal fashion.

Patch soon picked up the puppies and went to get them into bed. The puppies didn't even deny about being tired, but fell asleep on the way back home. Patch put them all in bed and tucked them in with a small smile, and he was about to go do more Pound Puppy business.

Atticus soon was able to get up and walk around which led him into pacing as he tried to think of how Kevin could had gotten in trouble with the case of the missing Dalmatian puppies. He soon saw that a tux was out for him to wear to a party. He then checked it out and decided to video chat with Cherry. "Cherry?"

"I'M STARTIN' WITH THE MAN IN THE MIRROR, OH, YEAH!~" Cherry burst out into song as she was dancing in her room with pop music playing as she didn't realize her Webcam was on.

"Uh, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon made ooh noises before moonwalking against her desk and then saw Atticus online and turned off the music and straightened herself out and cleared her throat. "Uh, you're dreaming." she then told him in a soft tone of voice while looking around.

"No, I'm not." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"Um, well, Kevin was just arrested for stealing Dalmatian puppies, but I know he couldn't have done it." Atticus told her.

"What does your gut say?" Cherry replied.

"It's telling me that he's being framed by someone." Atticus said.

"Who could be framing him though?" Cherry asked before mocking him from earlier. "Cruella's changed, hasn't she?"

"You don't read the newspaper, do you?" Atticus asked.

"Just the comics..." Cherry replied as she took out her copy of a paper which was just the comic section of her favorite strip about a couple with three kids called Baby Blues.

"Well, then, yes, she has changed." Atticus said.

"Then it couldn't have been Cruella..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus sighed. "Cherry, I just feel so lost, not even I can solve this mystery."

"Can't the... Um... What're they called... Shelter Mutts do anything?" Cherry asked.

"Pound Puppies, and, maybe..." Atticus replied. "I'm not allowed in HQ, I'm human."

"Then I would trust Patch on this one." Cherry suggested.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"I'm pretty sure Cruella was probably lying," Cherry replied. "Jackson and Ivy too."

"Jackson?" Atticus asked. "Cherry, you're not jealous, are you?"

"Why would I be jealous?!" Cherry replied. "You have a guy friend you can wrestle with now, but he has to be lying to you, I don't trust anyone named deVil!"

"Well, I believe they've changed." Atticus said.

"I don't think so, Atticus," Cherry replied. "I think you're being duped."

"You're jealous..." Atticus said to her. "You're jealous that I finally have a guy friend that I can do other things with that I can't do with you."

"No, I'm not!" Cherry glared.

"Yes, you are!" Atticus glared back. "I finally get a guy friend that I can do guy stuff with and you're jealous!"

Cherry soon laughed. "Atticus, I'm proud you have a guy friend, but I am not jealous of you being friends with one."

"Then why do you think I'm being duped?" Atticus asked.

"Because Jackson is a deVil," Cherry told him. "He and his family must be lying. And I am not jealous!"

Atticus soon narrowed his eyes.

"Atticus, listen to me!" Cherry pleaded. "Jackson deVil kidnapped you and hurt your sister!"

"But he's changed; we had fun at the gym, we even taught two guys a thing or two." Atticus said.

"He's tricking you!" Cherry told him. "I'm sure he is!"

"Listen, I don't have time for this, I have a party to get to." Atticus said before turning off the webcam.

Cherry tried to get him back online, but it was no use.

Atticus soon looked in the mirror as he changed his clothes, and where he soon got Patch on his leash as him, Jessica, and Chloe were going to go to the party at the deVil place along with Dipstick.

"Are you okay, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"I'm fine," Atticus sighed. "Cherry's just jealous that I have a new friend."

"Really?" Patch asked. "Because I'd thought she would be happy that you have a guy friend."

"So did I, boy, so did I." Atticus sighed.

"Well, we should get to the party." Patch said.

"You girls be good now." Jessica told Darla and Amber.

"We will." The girls promised.

Atticus, Jessica, and Chloe soon left with Patch and Dipstick. Darla and Amber went back inside as they left. Chloe put a helmet on Dipstick as they rode off for Cruella's party.

Soon enough, they arrived at Cruella's party.

"Dipstick, Patch, be polite." Chloe told the Dalmatians.

"I don't trust this, Bro." Dipstick growled toward Patch.

"Neither do I, but we better behave." Patch said.

"Fine..." Dipstick rolled his eyes.

They soon came into the party.

Chloe took off her coat to show a white dress with silver bracelets and low heels as she walked beside Dipstick. Atticus walked with his older sister as she wore a sea foam green dress with black heels. They were soon inside the house.

"Chloe, darling!" Cruella smiled as she came to them in a red dress. "How kind of you to come, and with Jessica and Atticus."

"We wouldn't miss the party." Jessica said.

"Dipstick...Patch..." Cruella greeted the Dalmatians.

"Stay away from my family, Devil Woman!" Dipstick barked aggressively.

"Calm yourself, Dipstick." Patch whispered.

"Hm..." Dipstick hummed firmly.

"Dipstick, be polite!" Chloe told her dog.

Jackson soon came out, looking rather handsome in a black tux.

"Oh... Wow..." Jessica blinked.

"Hello there, Jessica..." Jackson smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Enchante..."

"Jackson... Hello..." Jessica replied, blushing even though she was dating Christopher now. "You look so... Handsome."

"And you look beautiful," Jackson said before bringing out a necklace. "I bought this for you."

"Oh... Jackson..." Jessica whispered. "It's lovely."

Jackson soon gave the necklace to her just as Christopher came in to join the party.

"Okay, ring, check," Christopher told himself. "Reservation for her favorite Italian place, check... Now, to finally propose to-" he soon looked to Jessica and Jackson with a horrified and heartbroken gasp. "Girl of my dreams...?!" He soon saw Jackson placing the necklace around Jessica's neck.

Jessica smiled bashfully to Jackson's kind gesture.

"A pretty girl without a pretty necklace is just a girl." Jackson smiled back.

"Thank you for the necklace, Jackson." Jessica smiled back brightly.

"You are most welcome." Jackson smirked.

Christopher felt his heart sink into his chest as he looked like it was the end of the world for him. He took a look at his ring for Jessica with tears in his eyes and soon set it down on a table and soon took his leave.

'Perfect.' Jackson thought to himself as he saw Christopher leave.

Cruella's new dog peeked out from the staircase.

"Now, tell me, your little spotted puppies, are snug and safe at home?" Cruella asked Chloe.

"Yes, they're with Dottie." Chloe nodded.

"Oh, with Mummy," Cruella smiled. "How dear!"

"Yes." Chloe replied.

"Yep, they're perfectly safe." Atticus said.

"It's such a relief to have the bad man in jail," Cruella said to Chloe and Atticus as she led them into the dining room. "If puppies can't be safe in this world, who can?"

"Too true." Jackson said.

"Dinner is-" Cruella was about announce. "Alonzo?"

Alonzo soon appeared.

"Take our guests of honor to their places," Cruella commanded. "I've a special surprise planned for you!"

"Same here." Jackson added.

"Oh?" Jessica and Atticus smiled to Cruella and Jackson.

"Tonight, our dogs join us at table so we can show our appreciation to a magnificent species." Cruella replied.

"That's right," Jackson said. "And we make a toast to a friendship that hopes to last a long time."

"My past has been riddled with mistakes," Cruella began. "I pray someday to be forgiven."

"Yeah, right." Dipstick growled.

"Like we'll give her another chance." Patch whispered.

Jackson soon poured drinks for Atticus and Jessica with a small smile to them as his aunt made her speech.

"But tonight, I will begin to set things right," Cruella continued. "From tonight, we'll be closer than ever. To the dogs!"

"To the dogs!" Everyone else joined in, about to drink.

"ATTICUS, DON'T DRINK THAT!" A voice yelled out.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

Cherry soon suddenly appeared and she lunged out for his glass and smacked it out of his hand to make it shatter on the floor.

"Cherry, what has gotten into you?!" Atticus glared.

"Atticus, don't that drink is-" Cherry tried to warn only to see that Jackson had poured him some sparkling cider instead of alcohol. "Poison...?"

"Poison?" Jackson asked. "Why would I want to poison one of my friends?"

"Because you're a deVil!" Cherry glared. "You're evil, your aunt is evil, your little sister is evil, all your family ever will be is evil!"

"Excuse us a moment..." Atticus smiled sheepishly and dragged Cherry out into the hallway. "Cherry, what are you doing?"

"I tried to call you and message you, but you wouldn't answer, so I had my grandma teleport me here," Cherry replied. "Come on, Atticus, Jackson's one of your greatest enemies, you can't really think he's truly reformed. I just know something's up!"

"Cherry, listen, he's reformed, besides, don't you think he would have tried to kill me the moment me, Jessica, Chloe, Patch, and Dipstick had entered the deVil place without anyone knowing?" Atticus asked.

"Um... Okay... All right... But I'll have you know, there is no film in this camera!" Cherry smirked as she took a camera from Alonzo to break it open only to expose the film. "Oh..."

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed. "Please, go home, you're embarrassing me."

Cherry soon started to leave.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry about that," Atticus told his new friend. "She's been so loony lately."

"It's okay, Atticus," Jackson replied before he soon poured Atticus another glass of apple cider. "She just can't accept you have other friends for other things."

Atticus smiled and sat down. Cherry yelled out and tried to hold down Jackson.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"He's! Lying! To you!" Cherry grunted, but of course couldn't beat Jackson.

"How about you join the party?" Jackson invited her. "Since you don't want to leave."

"I don't trust you, deVil." Cherry glared.

"Cherry, if you don't change your tone, I will abandon you somewhere in the Gray Area and let you fend for yourself." Atticus scolded.

"Fine." Cherry said.

Atticus soon brought Cherry up to her feet. Cherry then came in a black dress that Bruce and Alfred got for her, and she soon got to a seat.

"Best behavior." Atticus told Cherry.

"Yes, sir." Cherry mumbled.

"Now, where were we?" Jackson asked.

"My toast." Cruella replied.

"Ah, yes, by all means, go ahead, Auntie." Jackson smiled before smirking toward Cherry.

Cherry glared for that, but Atticus glared back at her in a warning way which even sent chills down her spine. Cruella repeated her toast for the dogs and they soon enough ate their food with their dogs, but the food seemed unusual. Cherry didn't eat as she normally didn't much anymore as she pushed her plate back while everyone else seemed to eat, though mostly the ones that ate were the dogs except for Patch and Dipstick.

"Bone appetite~" Cruella giggled. "Please, eat."

"Suddenly, I'm not very hungry." Dipstick growled.

"Neither am I." Patch agreed with his brother.

"Same here." Atticus whispered.

"Dipstick, do you want my-" Chloe offered to her dog.

"Nope!" Dipstick barked.

"You can forget it." Patch added.

Cruella giggled as the other dogs didn't seem to mind the dinner. One dog seemed to throw up which had another dog eat it. Cherry shuddered in disgust as that was one of the things she didn't like about dogs. All of the dogs except for Dipstick and Patch seemed to climb onto the table as they ate.

"Wow." Patch said.

"Hey, come with me!" A voice barked.

Patch and Domino looked down to see Cruella's new dog.

"Come on!" The tiny dog told them before walking off one way.

The two dalmatians soon followed the dog. Cherry and Atticus looked around as the other dogs seemed to be out of control. Atticus, Cherry, Jessica, and Chloe soon saw where the two Dalmatians were going.

"Where's Dipstick?" Chloe asked out of concern. "Dipstick? Dipstick!"

"He went that way with Patch." Cherry said while pointing to where the Dalmatians went.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Atticus asked her.

"I thought I was just jealous." Cherry smirked.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked.

Chloe soon rushed over to the dogs with Atticus and Jessica.

Cruella's new dog continued to lead the Dalmatians somewhere. "Almost there." Fluffy said as she turned a secret door with her paws, and where the door was soon opened.

Chloe, Jessica, and Atticus soon caught up with the dogs and followed them. Cherry was following them as well and where they found the secret fur room.

"One of you get this for me?" Fluffy asked as she couldn't get the door.

Dipstick looked to the humans before Cherry already got the door.

"Got it." Cherry said.

"All of the fur coats..." Atticus said in shock as he came inside with the others. "They're still here."

"Look over here!" Fluffy told them as he wanted to show them the fur coat design.

Jessica came to the design and saw that it was white with black spots.

"Cherry... You were right..." Atticus frowned. "Then that means... Jackson and Ivy aren't changed either."

"I'm sorry, Atticus." Cherry soothed her best friend.

"I should've listened to you..." Atticus cupped his face. "You were right and I was wrong."

Cherry secretly taped this, but she comforted Atticus since this was an emotional time for him.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Jackson's voice smirked.

"Jackson?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Jackson!" Jessica gasped.

"It was bound to happen sometime or another." Jackson smirked as he came toward them all.

Cruella joined him.

"So Cherry was right, you hadn't changed at all." Atticus glared.

"Jackson, how could you?" Jessica frowned in fear and sadness. "I trusted you, I was starting to like you again, but as a friend, because I love Christopher!"

"Oh, you mean the guy that left heartbroken after seeing us together?" Jackson smirked.

"What...?" Jessica asked. "Christopher was here?"

"Yep, and he left a black box before leaving, brokenhearted." Jackson smirked.

"What...?" Jessica whispered shallowly.

"He was so looking forward to proposing to you, but too bad..." Jackson taunted.

"H-He was going to propose to me?" Jessica frowned.

"I'm afraid so..." Jackson smirked. "And now he never will since you have your heart for someone else."

"What?!" Jessica asked before glaring down at the necklace he gave her and began to rip it off around her neck. "You did this! You're always going to be evil, just like your aunt and your sister!"

"Oh, thank you, deary." Cruella smirked.

Jessica soon ripped off the necklace and squeezed the gem in her hand only for it to make a pink mist appear and come into her senses.

"Oh, no, that's a love potion!" Cherry recognized.

"Where am I...?" Jessica asked wearily.

"You're with me, my beloved," Jackson told her with his arm around her. "We were just about to get rid of these annoyances. First, the Dalmatians, and then, the pesky humans."

"Whatever makes you happy, my love." Jessica smiled.

"Jessica, it's me, Atticus!" Atticus told his sister. "Your little brother! Your best friend! ...The guardian of your well-being?"

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy." Jackson bewitched Jessica.

"Get rid of him." Jessica replied.

"You got it, my beloved." Jackson said.

"Jessica!" Atticus cried out.

Cherry soon secretly took out a Baterang. "Very clever, Jackson, but you have underestimated the element of SURPRI-" she then smirked as she tossed it at him only for him to catch it and she looked a bit defeated.

"You really can't catch a break, can you?" Jackson smirked before crushing her Baterang in his grip.

"I guess I forgot about your strength." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Yep." Jackson taunted poor Cherry.

"Cruella DeVil you and your niece and nephew are under arrest." Chloe said.

"Oh, you make us laugh, Miss Simon, what're you gonna do?" Jackson smirked as grabbed a hold of Cherry and Atticus. "Besides, my aunt's new coat is about have a few more spotted fur coats to add to it."

Dipstick and Patch soon rushed off.

"Boys, go get help!" Atticus told the dogs. "Use the Twilight Bark!"

"You got it, Atticus, because I think I know which spotted fur coats Jackson means." Patch said.

"Come on, Patch!" Dipstick told his brother.

The two Dalmatians escaped to spread the word to all of the dogs in the neighborhood.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid you both must be disposed of." Jackson smirked before knocking them both out.

Soon enough, Jackson whistled the song Roger composed about his aunt that became very popular as he carried a bag like it was garbage and smirked as he came over a bridge. "Goodbye, Cherry and Atticus, I'll miss you... I'd invite you to the wedding, but... No one cares about you two anymore." He then dropped the bag, making them fall into the river.


	14. Chapter 14

Cruella soon closed the secret door.

"I did what you asked, Aunt Cruella," Jackson told his aunt before taking out a walkie-talkie. "Little Sis, how is it on your end?"

"Perfect," Ivy smirked as she had Darla and Amber tied up with tape on their mouths. "Little girls are so easy."

"And the puppies?" Jackson asked.

"Locked in the bathroom," Ivy replied. "They'll never get out without thumbs."

"Excellent." Jackson said.

"Now, we just wait for Jean-Pierre." Cruella patted her nephew on the head proudly. 

Darla and Amber muffled and struggled as Ivy began to leave while whistling innocently.

"I can't believe we actually thought they had reformed." Darla pouted.

"Darla, I'm sorry," Amber replied. "I tried to be Ivy's friend, but I should've known she wouldn't change especially from the beauty pageant."

"It's okay," Darla soothed. "She tricked us all."

The girls sighed as they were stuck. 

Oddball and her brothers whimpered and whined as they were trapped, and where they soon heard someone climb through the bathroom window.

"Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked hopefully. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Bonsoir, Puppies!" Jean-Pierre smirked as he climbed through the window.

Oddball, Little Dipper, and Domino whimpered as they huddled close together as he climbed into the window and grabbed them all, though he seemed to have trouble.

Darla and Amber struggled to get free from the ropes.

"The puppies!" Amber gasped once she heard whining in the bathroom which was in distress.

"If I could just get my Moon Staff." Darla said.

"Wait!" Amber then remembered. "Darla, are you wearing your brooch?"

"Yeah...?" Darla nodded.

"Try to reach for it." Amber suggested.

Darla began to try to reach for her brooch. Amber hoped the best for Darla. 

"Leave us alone!" The puppies shivered as Jean-Pierre smirked darkly at them.

The evil French man soon got all of the puppies. 

"Help!" Patch barked as he ran with Dipstick through the streets. "Your puppies are in danger!"

"I know!" Dipstick replied.

Kevin sighed as he tried to sleep in prison with Waddlesworth and the dogs as Patch and Dipstick spread the word to the streets of London like when they were kidnapped as puppies themselves, and where the word even reached Waddlesworth and the dogs in prison. Luckily Waddlesworth was able to tell Kevin what the dogs were saying since all he could hear was crude barking. He soon heard the reported news from the Twilight Bark.

"Oh, what's that? Listen!" Waddlesworth said to his human. "Hear that?"

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"They're all yapping about... Tubble," Waddlesworth translated the barking. "Tubble?! Oh, trouble! Must be puppies talking. There's more. Bad man grab widda wongs. 'Twee potted doggies'. Potted?! Twee potted doggies...? Bad man grabs... Three little spotted doggies."

Kevin began to put all the parts of the message together. "My gosh... Chloe's dogs..." The man whispered to himself once he realized what Waddlesworth was trying to say.

Meanwhile with Cherry and Atticus...

Little did Jackson know, Atticus was part merman and Christopher was one all his life, so the bag flowed into the river and ended up in the ocean. Christopher sighed as he decided to swim around as he felt depressed before he saw the bag coming and saw it shaking slightly. He took out a knife for safety and ripped the bag open to see who or what was in it only to see Cherry and Atticus out in their party clothes before they grew their tail fins.

"Thanks for the save, Chris." Atticus said.

"I didn't know your friend was a mermaid too." Christopher said about Cherry.

"Long story..." Cherry replied as she adjusted back to swimming again since Atticus gave her lessons. "Oh, you look so down."

"Yeah, because Jessica Fudo is in love with someone else..." Christopher sighed as he was still sad about what he saw at the party.

"No, she isn't." Atticus said.

"Yes, she is," Christopher replied. "I saw her with that other guy putting a necklace on her just when I came to see her and finally ask her the question I've been dying to ask her since I first laid eyes on her." 

Atticus began to tell him of what really happened. Christopher didn't want to listen at first, but he soon settled down and looked angry. Not with them, but with Jackson deVil.

"And Cherry was right and I was wrong." Atticus soon concluded.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

Atticus glanced to her and she shrugged innocently.

"Well, I kinda felt like she was ignoring me earlier on campus." Christopher muttered as he rubbed his arm shyly.

"She was probably too focused on coming home," Atticus replied. "She tends to not think about things when she's preoccupied with something else, but she really does love you, Chris."

"Really?" Christopher asked.

"Really, really..." Atticus nodded. "Like Adella and Stevie."

"Uh, what he said..." Cherry added as she didn't know about Ariel's sister and her new boyfriend.

Christopher smile to Atticus. 

"There is a problem though," Atticus told Christopher. "Jessica is in love with Jackson, but she's under a spell, he must've gotten that necklace from a voodoo creep like Dr. Faciler."

"Then what do we do?" Christopher asked.

"Well, first, we save my sister from the deVils before they go to Paris," Atticus replied. "Patch told me everything that the Pound Puppies told him. We have to bust them before they get Dipstick and Dottie's pups!"

"Wait, can't true loves kiss over power any magic?" Cherry asked.

"They usually do, we'll just have to hope it does for my sister." Atticus told her.

"Works every other time for us." Cherry replied. 

"Oh, I hope it does..." Christopher sighed. "Without Jessica, my life is meaningless."

"Your engagement ring is still at the deVil place by the way." Atticus said.

"No one took it?" Christopher asked before scoffing. "Surprised that Evil Mastermind Jackson didn't take it... I'm also surprised he didn't know that you could breathe underwater since you're Queen Athena and King Triton's nephew."

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smirked. "No one outside the family knows that secret. Cherry gets to know since she helped us out with Ariel when she fell in love with Prince Eric."

"We better get going." Cherry said.

"Come with me, I'll take you a way back into town." Christopher said before swimming one way.

Cherry and Atticus then followed after him, and they soon arrived on shore.

Once on shore, their legs returned and they dried off to get going.

"Thanks, Chris." Atticus smiled to his hopeful future brother-in-law.

"No problem." Christopher smiled back.

Once they came back into the streets of town, Kevin appeared to be driving a car with Chloe.

"Kevin?" Atticus wondered. "How'd he get out of jail?"

"I think he got help from his bird." Cherry said.

"Ah, that makes sense..." Atticus had to agree then.

"The bird who thinks he's a dog..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "How dumb."

The car soon stopped.

"Atticus, Cherry, you two are okay?" Chloe asked. "I thought you two drowned!"

"We'll tell you how we're alive later." Atticus said.

Kevin and Chloe blinked to each other, not sure how to react to that, but they decided they should wait as they let Christopher, Cherry, and Atticus get into the car, and where Chloe soon gave Christopher his engagement ring back.

"You've found my ring!" Christopher gasped as he took it.

"I found it while I was escaping," Chloe smiled to him. "It seemed important."

"Oh, trust me," Christopher smiled back. "It is."

Kevin soon drove off as they looked around while trying to stop the madness caused by Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy. 

"Hm... My big brother senses are tingling..." Atticus commented.

"That's bad." Cherry said.

Atticus soon had the car stop at Chloe's place and saw Darla and Amber tied up as Darla struggled to get her brooch, but she soon looked up in relief to see him. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, but the puppies are gone now." Amber frowned.

"I was trying to get my brooch." Darla added.

"Don't worry; we're getting the puppies back." Atticus said as he got them both untied.

"Is it raining outside?" Amber asked.

"Let's just say I had to go for a swim." Atticus replied.

"Jackson tried to drown you?" Darla asked.

"Yep..." Atticus nodded with a sigh before smirking. "But, luckily he doesn't know how strong swimmers we are as a family."

"That's right." Darla smirked back.

"Come on, we better get moving," Atticus replied. "Darla, hurry up and transform."

Darla nodded as she then touched her brooch to transform. "Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" she called out and instantly became Sailor Moon.

"Wahoo!" Amber smiled.

Atticus patted Darla on the head.

"Dottie, where are you?" Amber called out before whistling to the mother Dalmatian

Dottie soon came over to her.

"Hey, Dottie," Amber smiled to the mother dog. "We're gonna get your and Dipstick's puppies back."

"Good, 'cuz I really wanna bite someone now." Dottie snarled.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped as she backed up nervously.

"Save it for the bad guys..." Amber coaxed as Dottie nearly looked like when Pongo and Perdita came to defend their children for being kidnapped for the first time. "Luckily Horace and Jasper aren't here."

"Oh, boy." Darla agreed.

"Come on, let's get going now." Atticus said.

Darla held her Moon Staff closely and rushed with the others. Dottie came behind them as she worried about her mate and mostly her puppies.

They soon made their way to the train station.

"We have to hurry." Atticus said, worried for his pet's family.

"I hope we're not too late." Chloe said.

Jean-Pierre drove Cruella's car as they followed after Alonzo. Jackson had his arm around Jessica and stroked her brunette hair, and where they thought they wouldn't have any problems. 

"Watch where you're turning!" Jackson warned Jean-Pierre. "My grandmother drives better than you do!"

"Yeah, you idiot!" Ivy added.

Jean-Pierre found himself annoyed with the deVil siblings as he drove off with them. Jackson then smirked down to Jessica as he held her like a trophy girlfriend. Jessica smiled up in love with to him, but Jackson could see something in Jessica's eyes. Jackson narrowed his eyes as he looked into Jessica's, and where he could see that she was still in love with Christopher. Inside Jessica's head, there was a lovely romantic scene with the two holding hands on a beach next to a sunset and the palm trees bent down into a heart shape.

"Hmm... It seems the love poison wasn't strong enough." Jackson said.

"What're you gonna do now?" Ivy asked.

"I'll find a way..." Jackson growled as he shook his fist. "I'll make her forget all about that Christopher whatshisname wherever he came from and then she'll be in love with me like before she discovered that I kidnapped her little brother!"

"Excellent." Ivy smiled.

Jessica looked around as they drove off to make it to Paris to carry out Cruella's dreams.

'Why do I have a feeling that we're still going to have to encounter the Fudos and their friends?' Ivy thought to herself.

"Relax, Sis, nothing's gonna happen," Jackson told Ivy. "Besides, those Fudos are donefor, especially Atticus and that little friend of his who's a Batman wannabe."

"You're right," Ivy shrugged. "It's not like they're party fish."

"HA!" Jackson laughed. "As if!"

Little did they know how wrong that was and Jessica seemed to hide a smirk to that thanks to her mother's sister, Queen Athena, and where Atticus and the others were following after them.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry about your Baterang, Cherry," Atticus told his best friend. "I'll fix it for ya before you go back to visit Gotham."

"Wow, thanks." Cherry replied.

"No prob." Atticus said.

"Hmm... What could Moon Power do to stop them?" Darla pondered.

"Who knows?" Amber shrugged.

The cars soon stopped as they made it to the train station.

"Where are they?" Cruella asked anxiously about the dalmatians as she came out with Jackson, Jessica, and Ivy.

"Calm down," Jean-Pierre told her before opening the back. "Calm down."

"GO, DIPSTICK!" Patch told his brother.

Dipstick soon rushed off to Jean-Pierre. Jean-Pierre ducked out of the way only for Dipstick to ambush Alonzo. '

"You are all going to pay for messing with my family!" Dipstick snarled.

"Not who we're going for, but he'll do." Patch said.

Alonzo soon grabbed Dipstick and put him into a box, and sealed it shut.

"Hey, get my brother out of there!" Patch barked as he came out next.

"Another one?!" Cruella asked.

"Aw, come on!" Jackson complained.

"No matter... Let's get them!" Cruella glared as she soon grabbed Oddball which made her loosen from her sweater, revealing her spotless self. "A RAT! I need spotted puppies, you idiot!"

"You idiot, you grabbed that mutt that was wearing a sweater!" Jackson glared.

"But it's not a rat, I know rats, it's a puppy!" Jean-Pierre defended.

"ALONZO!" Cruella yelled out. 

"Yes?" Alonzo replied.

"Find that rat and kill it!" Cruella demanded, referring to Oddball. "LePelt and I will be on the Orient Express."

"K-Kill...?" Alonzo asked nervously about murdering a puppy.

"Yes," Jackson glared. "Kill that mutt."

"The last time Aunt Cruella underestimated a puppy, she wound up in the pokey, along with us!" Ivy told Alonzo with a sneer. "GO!"

"Why not either of you?" Alonzo asked.

Cruella soon hit him to make him move.

"Oh, yes, I see, thank you." Alonzo whimpered out of pain before going after Oddball.

"Good." Jackson smirked before seeing Jessica looking like she was a bit angry.

Ivy looked with her brother.

"Is there a problem, my sweetheart?" Jackson sweet talked Jessica.

"N-Nothing." Jessica said as she started to crack.

Jackson looked to her. 

Jessica soon shook her head and glared at him. "JACKSON deVIL!"

"What?" Jackson asked. "But how?"

"Mustve been some kind of magic." Ivy shrugged. 

"Don't be stupid; there's no such thing as magic." Jackson scoffed to his sister. 

"What about the power of love?" Christopher's voice asked before he jumped down in front of the deVil siblings.

"How'd you get here?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Christopher replied. "And, Jessica, allow me to bash this mook for you."

"Oh, Chris." Jessica blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Christopher said.

Jackson and Christopher glared to each other. 

"What are you doing back?" Jackson scoffed. "Did my big mouth sister tell you my plan?"

"No!" Atticus's voice replied as he appeared. "I did."

"Atticus Fudo..." Jackson muttered in disbelief like when Shan Yu found out that Mulan was the soldier from the falls. "But you can't swim!"

"Oh, yes, I can." Atticus smirked.

"That's impossible!" Jackson glared. 

Amber and Darla were soon behind Ivy and then tackled her to the ground. 

Ivy glared at them until she saw their outfits and laughed. "A bit late for Halloween, aren't we?"

"Laugh it up." Darla glared.

"I can't believe I trusted you again, Ivy." Amber also glared.

"You two were easy to trick." Ivy smirked.

"Well, you're going to have some ice!" Amber glared.

"And have a taste of some Moon Power from the one and only Sailor Moon outside of Japan!" Darla added.

"Sailor Moon?!" Ivy laughed. "I think that bow's too tight on your head, Dimple."

Darla and Amber soon used their powers on Ivy. Ivy yelped as she had underestimated their abilities as Darla used Moon Power from Sailor Moon and Amber used ice powers handed down from Queen Elsa of Ardendelle.

"We tried to warn you." Darla glared to Ivy as they showed no mercy since the girl was very rotten and manipulative toward them this time and times before.

Ivy was soon trapped in ice.

"Now for the final blow for our poison friend, Ivy." Darla glared.

"Whoa, whoa." Atticus said.

Darla soon put her Moon Staff down.

"Darla, I know Ivy hurt you, but this isn't the way to do it." Atticus told his little sister.

"You're right..." Darla sighed before giving him her Moon Staff. "Here, you do it!"

"Darla." Atticus glared.

"Okay..." Darla sighed and put down her Moon Staff, shuffling her foot slightly.

"We'll leave her here for the police." Amber decided.

"So, I can't send her to the moon?" Darla asked.

"No," Atticus replied. "You girls did enough."

Jackson soon yelled out and tackled Atticus with a knife in his hand. "I'm going to get rid of you if it kills me!"

"You can beat him, Atticus!" Darla cheered.

"Get off of me!" Atticus glared at Jackson.

"Jessica will be mine and you will be out of our lives for good!" Jackson glared back.

"You'll never get rid of me." Atticus said.

"Get your paws off my child's future godfather!" Christopher snapped at Jackson before pulling him off of Atticus and began to fight him.

"Go, Christopher!" Jessica smiled.

Jessica soon watched Christopher and smiled. Patch's left ear came up and he soon rushed off as he heard Oddball crying for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Oddball cried out as she was being chased so she could be killed just for not having spots.

"I'm coming, Oddball!" Patch called back to her. 

"Go get her, Patch!" Dipstick called to his brother. "As Gabriel as my witness, you shall win for the battle of good and evil!"

"You can count on me, Bro!" Patch called back, and he soon went to go and save his niece.

"Oddball, come here..." Patch's voice soothed.

"Uncle Patch?" Oddball looked around.

"Follow my voice!" Patch told her. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Oddball replied until she would find her uncle and soon smiled once she saw him.

"Now are you glad I taught you how to play Marco Polo?" Patch smiled back.

"I sure am." Oddball smiled.

"Come on, let's get ya out of here." Patch smiled back as he went to show her the way out to safety.

"Thanks." Oddball smiled.

"Of course." Patch smiled back.

There was then barking heard.

Oddball looked around as she heard the barking. "Daddy?" She soon went to where the barking was.

"Okay, Oddball, just this way and we'll be right out," Patch said before looking around. "Oddball?!"

Oddball looked around until she stopped and Alonzo was crawling right behind her only for her to move out of the way and had the human male get his hands run over by a passing car, and which was very painful. 

"Oddball!" Patch called out for his niece as he came to find her before Alonzo would. 

Jean-Pierre and Cruella were now getting ready to leave for Paris.

"Oh, where is she?" Patch asked out of worry.

"Should we wait for your niece and nephew?" Jean-Pierre asked Cruella.

"They are my family." Cruella said.

"All right, but they better hurry..." Jean-Pierre nodded.

Christopher and Atticus took turns in fighting Jackson as payback for all he had done with them, especially Jessica, and where they soon defeated him. Atticus and Christopher shook hands together with fond smiles almost like they were already brothers, but in the future would become in-laws. That is, if Jessica accepted Christopher's proposal. Amber and Darla left Ivy where she was and they felt glad that they managed to defeat the deVil siblings.

"Guys, I can't find your dogs anywhere," Cherry told the others drearily, though to Atticus, she sounded upset and worried. "They were in the train station, but it looks like they disappeared."

"Where did they go?" Darla asked.

"I saw them go in there, but that train is about to leave for Paris." Cherry replied, pointing back at the station.

They all then rushed to the station as the train to Paris was about to leave.

"Daddy? Little Dipper? Domino?" Oddball whimpered as she scratched against the door after it was locked and ready to go all aboard.

Waddlesworth and Patch were with her and where the confused macaw finally realized that he was a bird. The train was leaving and Oddball began to chase after it before she was going to jump.

"Oddball!" Patch cried out for his niece.

Oddball soon jumped and latched onto the back of the train, trying to hold herself up and not land on the tracks only to fail.

"Somebody do something!" Waddlesworth panicked before he then flew in the air. "Oh, what am I doing?! Help! Help!"

"Flap your wings!" Patch told him.

"Flap wings? Oh, where did these come from?" Waddlesworth asked before flapping. "Blimey, they work! I can fly! Dogs can fly!"

"I have a strange feeling." Oddball said to herself until Waddlesworth crashed against her, and the two of them along with Patch were soon on the train.

"Hey, I can fly!" Oddball giggled as Waddlesworth was holding her up.

"And in we go!" Patch announced.

"Yee-haw!" Waddlesworth laughed. "I just realized I'm not a rottweiler after all! I'm a retriever!"

"Oy..." Patch groaned and face-pawed.

They soon arrived in the train, ready to find the other dogs.

"Daddy, where are you?" Oddball whined.

"Oddball, is that you?" Dipstick's voice asked.

"Daddy!" Oddball cried out as she came to the crate for Paris and saw an adult male Dalmatian who was her father. "Oh, Daddy, I gotta get you guys out of there."

They soon heard someone coming. They soon hid away as the conductor dropped his clipboard before picking it back up so he could do a check. 

"I'm so worried about that little puppy, Oddball," Jessica pouted. "I just wanna take her and keep her safe forever."

"That's sweet of you, Jessica," Atticus told his big sister. "Now we just have to wait for Patch to bring back Waddlesworth and Oddball for Kevin and Chloe."

"Uh, would that be before or after the train leaves?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sure Patch has some tricks up his sleeve." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Alfred, is there any way for Bat tools to stop a train who's carrying stolen animals?" Cherry asked as she had her cell phone and called Batman's butler since she was an honorary helper like Atticus was for Superman.

"Yes, the Control Room, Miss Cherry." Alfred informed.

"Dang, I can't access that from here..." Cherry groaned.

"What about that door that says 'Control Room'?" Atticus asked while pointing to a door.

Cherry looked to the door before going to it, but it was locked before she reached in her pocket. Atticus stepped back before running to kick the door down only to crash into Cherry into the room as she used a skeleton key to unlock it and was soon on top of her. 

"Oh!" Atticus gasped. "You okay, Cherry?"

"Peachy..." Cherry deadpanned. "Now get off."

Atticus soon got off his best friend. Cherry stood up and then came into the control room to find a way to help the dogs and Waddlesworth. Cherry began to look at each train on the screen.

"You think he saw us?" Waddlesworth asked Oddball and Patch as the conductor began to eat. "We better... We better hide. But where?"

"How about the bad lady's car?" Oddball suggested.

"Perfect." Patch smiled.

They soon hid in Cruella's car as she seemed to forget all about Jackson and Ivy.

"Found it." Cherry said.

"Great, Cherry!" Atticus cheered.

"All right, Alfred, now what?" Cherry asked the butler of Wayne Manor.

Alfred began to tell her ho to make the train she wanted to come back to the station. Cherry listened closely as she pushed the buttons she was asked to while at work. Atticus bit his nails as he hoped for the best, and where luckily for him, it worked. Cherry had sweat beading down her face as she was in deep concentration, and where she soon saw the train she was looking for was now coming back.

"Cherry, you did it!" Jessica cheered.

"Heh, I'm smooth..." Cherry smirked before leaning on nothing and yelped as she fell to the floor. "I'm okay..."

"Come on," Atticus said. "Let's go get the pups."


	16. Chapter 16

Cherry nodded in agreement. The conductor apologized to the passengers of the train before they were forced to leave it while Patch made sure Oddball and Waddlesworth were being quiet, and where soon, Atticus and the others went into the back to save the Dalmatians.

"Patch?" Atticus called before whistling. "Here, boy!"

Patch soon came out after hearing his master's voice. Atticus smiled and held out his arms. Patch ran to him and licked his face briefly with a smile back.

"Oddball?!" Jessica called out. "Are you here?"

"Jessica?" Oddball's voice asked.

"Oddball!" Jessica called.

Oddball came out and soon rushed with an excited smile to see Jessica.

"THAT RAT!" Cruella's voice shrieked which made Oddball stop in a frightened way.

"Cruella!" Chloe glared.

"ALONZO!" Cruella snapped at her servant since Oddball was still alive.

Alonzo soon came in nervously.

"You leave Oddball alone, Cruella!" Jessica glared as she defended the spotless puppy. "Not just her, but her whole family too!"

"Yeah, or else!" Christopher added.

"Your threats do not threaten me," Cruella glared. "Besides, I thought Jackson got rid of you fools."

"Yeah, but he didn't." Atticus said.

"Looks like I'll have to do this myself..." Cruella sneered to Oddball.

Oddball yelped and ran away from her.

"Get back here, you filthy rat!" Cruella glared and chased Oddball away.

"Leave her alone!" Jessica glared as she went after Cruella.

"Jessica!" Christopher and Atticus cried out.

Oddball blindly ran with her fear from Cruella as she ended up in a cake factory to escape the devil woman.

"Wow, what are the chances?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, Oddball, please be safe." Patch hoped worriedly for his favorite niece.

Dottie and Dipstick looked worried for their daughter just as Little Dipper and Domino looked scared for their little sister, they even felt bad about picking on her for being born without spots. Luckily since Cruella was evil, she would be the one with a cruel fate. Everyone was on the edge for Oddball, but they knew that Cruella would have the mishaps just like her niece and nephew, though she thought that this operation would be a piece of cake. Waddlesworth decided to help out Oddball as they were friends now which made Patch very proud and satisfied, and where after a while, Cruella was now trapped inside a cake.

"Bone appetite." Oddball giggled in victory.

Jessica smirked and added icing and frosting to the Cruella cake. Waddlesworth even helped by dumping sprinkles on the devil woman to add more to her humiliation. The cops soon came to arrest the deVil family and lock them back up and they were even going to be joined by Jean-Pierre.

"Chris, don't you have something to ask Jessica?" Atticus asked.

"Do I? OH! Yes, yes, I do!" Christopher said before clearing his throat and getting down on one knee as he brought out his ring. "Jessica Fudo, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Jessica smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh, Jessica, you've made me so happy!" Christopher smiled back.

The two soon hugged each other and kissed which made everyone cheer for them.

"Oh, Oddball, I'm so happy!" Jessica beamed as she hugged the puppy before seeing a black smudge. "Oh, you got a smudge on you..." she then licked her thumb and tried to rub off the smudge only for it to not come off. "Huh? That's weird... It won't come off."

Patch and Atticus even tried to get the smudge off, but it wouldn't.

"Guys... I think that's a spot." Cherry told the others since Oddball was a Dalmatian.

"I think she's right." Chloe smiled.

"I have a spot?" Oddball asked out of excitement before looking like Apple Bloom when she thought she got her cutie mark in a dream before grinning. "I have my own spot! I HAVE MY OWN SPOT!!!"

Domino and Little Dipper were excited for their sister.

"Can this get any better?" Oddball smiled.

"I might have a way," Jessica smiled back. "Would you like to live with me?"

"R-Really?" Oddball asked.

"If you would like." Jessica replied. 

"Oh, Jessica, I'd love to!" Oddball accepted. "Could I still see Uncle Patch?"

"My brother owns Uncle Patch, so when I visit them, you'll be right there with me," Jessica nodded. "I can keep her, right, Chloe?"

"She's all yours." Chloe smiled.

This was indeed a happy ending.

Jessica smiled as she hugged Oddball and adopted her as her very own pet. 

Cherry even smiled to this before she checked her phone and answered it. "Talk to me... Oh, hey, Bruce... Hold on, I'll ask," she then put the phone down. "Bruce wants to know if you're interested in solving a mystery about a new hero called Batwoman."

"Sure." Atticus said.

"He says he'll think about it, Bruce." Cherry then said on the phone which made Atticus roll his eyes, but smile to his sister as she was now engaged and was now the owner of a very special puppy, and where soon, it was time for her to go back to college, but this time, with Oddball.

"And this is where I live," Jessica told Oddball. "My parents paid for it so we can live together and I won't be in a dormitory."

"This is kinda cool..." Oddball smiled as she explored around the house which seemed to have everything that Jessica would need to live independently. "Your bed seems too small for me to sleep on the foot of."

"Why don't you try this basket?" Jessica offered as she brought out a doggy bed basket she made. "I made this in my Art Class last semester."

"Ooh." Oddball smiled.

"I've always wanted a puppy." Jessica smiled back. 

Oddball stepped into the basket to test it out. "Ooh, it's so cozy." She smiled before yawning.

"I'll take that as you're sleepy, right?" Jessica giggled.

"A little bit..." Oddball smiled. "You do live quite far from Chloe's place."

"Get some rest, Oddball," Jessica smiled back. "You've earned it after quite the excitement you've had."

Oddball nodded in agreement before falling asleep. Jessica smiled and pet the puppy before putting a blanket on her and letting her get some sleep.

The End


End file.
